


Invincible

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [17]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Jamie and Margaret cuteness, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: With a new job changing life around for Sergeant Danny Reagan, he knew better than to expect everything to run smoothly. But he never expected one of his children to be in danger. He didn't expect one of his children to be the victim of an attack meant only as a prank before it turned into something no one could have seen coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around in my head for DAYS! I've been dying to write it! This picks up after the Disney vacation from Anything For Love. :) Hope you all enjoy it!!

Linda Reagan walked through the parking lot of the 54th precinct. It was an early fall morning and the weather was beautiful. Danny had left for work before she and the kids had gotten up that morning. When Linda opened the fridge seeing his lunch still inside she presumed he must have left in a hurry. Once Faith, Sam, and Grace were off to school for the day Linda dropped her two grandchildren at daycare. Two days a week she took to herself to run errands or use the time to clean the house while she had no kids around. Today, however, she decided to surprise her husband with lunch in the office if he had some time. Linda knew it wasn't always a guarantee she'd get more than a minute or two but with nothing to do until it was time to pick the babies up, the drive to Manhattan wasn't too far on a chance lunch date. Linda walked through security feeling an odd sense of home whenever she walked in. Danny had been with the NYPD for so long she knew most of the seasoned officers by name just as much as Danny did. Linda frowned seeing his office door shut.

"Hey, Linda!" Detective Beaz smiled. When Danny was promoted Maria was assigned a new partner who now resided at Danny's old desk.

"How are you?" Linda hugged her tight, "Sorry about having to skip lunch the other day. Maddie was so fussy. She's got two teeth coming in at the same time and she's not sleeping because of it. So she's overtired, cranky and doesn't feel well at all lately." 

"It's okay. I was called to a scene anyway." Beaz said. The two women still remaining close friends even after Danny's promotion, "What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"Danny forgot lunch in the fridge. Since I was around I figured I'd stop by. Is he in?" Linda asked.

"He was on the phone a few minutes ago but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you sneaking in there." Beaz grinned.

"Got it." Linda said, "Oh and Grace has those candles to sell from the school again. Let me know what you want and I'll make sure to put it on the order form." She smiled.

"That's great. Thanks!" Beaz said as Linda sneaked into Danny's office.

Linda frowned seeing Danny turned around in his chair. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"No!" Danny yelled at whoever he was talking to, "You can't just go off like that! You need to wait for back-up before running into a situation!" He yelled, "Because it's not just your ass on the line out there!" Danny growled, "Fine! You want to act like you're the top dog out there?! Let's see how you act after riding a desk for a week!" Danny slammed the phone down on whoever he was yelling at. Danny rubbed his temples. He didn't realize until he sat in the chair just how much of a headache it could be to be in charge of a whole department full of Detectives who were all trying to be the next 'Danny Reagan'. 

"Hey." Linda said softly not wanting to startle her husband. She could tell he didn't notice her when he turned around.

Danny looked up, "What are you doing here Linda?" Danny snapped at her. Residual anger and irritation at the tip of his tongue.

"You forgot your lunch. I was out running around and thought I'd stop by." Linda explained. She walked over to his desk, leaning on it, "I'm sorry you're having a rough day." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. It's a rough day. I _don't_ need you here being distracting. I'm busy. I have a meeting with the PC later to discuss this idiot I just got off the phone with. I have things to do." Danny's irritation from work carrying over to his wife, "Thanks for lunch. I have another phone call to make if I have any chance of getting out of work before the kids go to sleep tonight. I'll _see_ you at home." Danny said frustrated with everything at the moment.

Linda kissed his cheek tenderly not taking his tone of voice to heart. She knew he was in a bad mood and the anger wasn't directed at her, "I love you." She said softly hoping those three words would help him feel a little better.

Danny sighed. He took his wife's hand in his, stopping her from walking away, "Let me at least walk you to your car." He said apologetically.

"Danny." Linda smiled warmly, "There's probably about a hundred cops outside that door that wouldn't hesitate to drop everything and escort the sergeant's wife to her car if necessary. But I think I can handle it on a Monday morning." Linda kissed him again, "Make your phone calls and eat that before it gets cold." Linda said, "I love you."

"Thank you." Danny said sincerely, "I love you. Let me know when you get home."

"I will." Linda closed his office door behind her hoping his day would get better. On her way home Linda decided to stop at the store to pick up groceries so she could make one of Danny's favorite dinners. He'd always loved her roast chicken and Linda had plenty of time on her hands while the kids weren't home.

By the time she had to pick up Charlie and Maddie from daycare she had everything prepared and the chicken in the oven ready to be turned on when she got home. Linda knew Danny was having a hard time adjusting to his new position. She never imagined the trouble that would come when one of their own children became the center of an investigation in the 54th precinct.

* * *

Linda wasn't entirely surprised when she received a text from Danny saying he'd be home late. She wrapped his plate and put it in the fridge with a note asking him to wake her when he got home. Linda fell asleep in nothing but her husband's NYPD t-shirt knowing that when he'd had a hard day like it seemed he did today, being intimate was always one of the things that helped distract him from the stress of the day. Linda was happy to oblige after seeing just how stressed he'd already been by lunch time.

Linda woke up to Danny sliding his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry." He pulled her close, "I didn't mean to yell at you today. I was irritated and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." He whispered. Danny kissed his wife's neck before moving up to her lips, "I'm sorry." He murmured, "I love you."

Linda smiled against his lips, "I love you. It's okay. I know you weren't mad at me." 

"It's not okay." Danny shook his head, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were trying to be amazing and wonderful and sweet and I was a jerk."

"I mean it's okay because I know you didn't mean it. You were frustrated and it just came out." Linda wrapped her arms around his neck, "Did the rest of your day get any better?" She asked.

Danny sighed, "No. Not until I came home and had a delicious dinner, kissed my amazing babies and tucked them in tight, then slipped into bed next to my gorgeous wife." He said appreciatively.

"Then I think this day calls for me taking care of you." Linda gently rolled them over so Danny was on his back, "After all." She rubbed his shoulders, "You've had a long hard day and I know you'll be too stressed to sleep. So I'm going to fix that."

"Yeah?" Danny grinned.

"Yup." Linda kissed him cheekily before loving her husband as much as he'd loved her many times over. Danny had to give her credit. She was right. He slept like a rock with his body tangled up in hers holding her close. Never in his wildest dreams did he envision what was to come across his desk in just a few short weeks. The stress from today would seem like nothing compared to the stress he would feel seeing _that_ name on a police file.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Linda woke up to Danny once again leaving for work early in the morning, "Everything okay?" Linda rolled over watching Danny as he got dressed.

"Yeah. Just work." Danny holstered his weapon and slipped his wallet into his back pocket. He walked over to the bed, leaning over his wife, "Have I told you how much I love you?" Danny kissed her sweetly.

"Not in the last ten minutes."  Linda smiled, "But I always know it."

Danny kissed his wife again, "I love you. You're wonderful." Danny sat on the edge of the bed, "I'll call you later." Danny sighed.

"You come home to me okay." Linda hugged Danny tightly.

"Always." Danny said softly wishing he could stay in bed with his wife. After the stressful start to his week, Danny wasn't looking forward to the rest of the week. Linda watched as Danny quietly left their bedroom heading to work. Linda rolled onto her side putting her head on Danny's pillow taking a deep breath hoping to fall back asleep before the kids got up for school that morning.

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my keys?!" Jack hollered at Kathleen who lay in bed nursing, Maddie.

"Next to your wallet!" Kathleen yelled back.

Jack looked around the living room, "Have you seen my wallet?!" Jack needed to get going. If he didn't leave soon, he'd be late.

"Diaper bag?!" Kathleen guessed. She'd never understood how Jack survived on his own without her seeing as how they did the same routine every morning. Jack walked around their apartment hunting for things he needed while Kathleen helped find them.

Jack ran into the bedroom still putting his jacket on, "Found it." He kissed his wife's lips then daughter's head, "Bye. Love you two!" Jack ran out of the apartment, being sure to lock it behind him.

Jack drove as quickly as he could. He parked with only five minutes to spare. He was surprised to see his Grandfather walking through the parking lot when he parked his car.

"Running late?" Frank smirked.

"I have five minutes before I'm late." Jack checked his watch.

"Just a word of advice. Five minutes early is on ten minutes late." Frank said, "Now move it."

"Yes, Sir." Jack nodded his head before rushing into the building before his Grandfather entered. It was hard enough being a Reagan. He didn't need to show up with the Police Comissioner at his side.

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" Sean called from the front door, "C'mon Charlie."

"No! Daddy 'tay!" Charlie clung to his father.

"I know you want Daddy to stay. And I'm sorry you're cranky but I have to go to school." Sean sighed. Charlie had been up all night long and Sean had no clue why. All he knew was that it resulted in a cranky, fussy toddler.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Linda walked over to her grandson.

"Wan' Daddy!" Charlie cried.

"Daddy will be home soon. Come play." Linda pried the toddler from his father's arms.

"Daddy!" Charlie wailed.

"I'm sorry." Sean said feeling horrible that Charlie was crying for him.

"Alright. Tell Daddy bye bye and maybe after a nap, we can go to the park." Linda held her wiggly grandson.

"Daaaaaddddddyyyy!" Charlie continued to cry.

"Oh, Charlie." Sean sighed.

"It's okay, Sean. He'll be fine in a few minutes. Go to class. He will calm down soon." Linda smiled, "I promise. Now go so you're not late." Linda half-pushed her son out the door. She held a crying Charlie as they watched Sean drive away. Linda hugged Charlie, "It's okay. Your Daddy will be home soon." Linda hoped this wasn't a sign of how the day was going to be with both babies.

* * *

By the end of the day, none of the Reagan's had a good day. Charlie hadn't stopped being fussy all day, and Maddie was running a low fever. Jack had to listen to Frank talk to his whole class about the importance of being on time and responding quickly, knowing part of that entire lecture was a grandfather reprimanding his grandson. Kathleen's car broke down and needed a tire change on the side of the road. Sean had thought it was Wednesday instead of Tuesday and started his day off on the wrong class schedule. Danny was working late again while Frank and Danny argued most of the day over the punishment Danny handed out to one of his officers who disobeyed a direct command over the weekend.

When Frank came home and poured himself a drink before even greeting Linda and the kids, she knew it was a bad day. Danny came home two hours later and did the same thing his father had done. Poured himself a glass of whiskey. Danny sat down beside Linda who was on the couch with a glass of wine.

"I take it you had a bad day?" Linda asked.

"I'd much rather hear about your day." Danny said honestly.

"It was okay. Charlie was cranky all day but the second he saw Sean he was happy again. Maddie doesn't feel the best but I'm not sure if it's teething or she's getting sick." Linda frowned, "With Grace, Faith, and Sam in school, God only knows what they are bringing home each day." Linda curled next to Danny, "Grace has a field trip to the zoo coming up. She came home with the permission slip in her backpack. She wants to know if Daddy can go. Faith pushed a boy on the playground who was picking on Sam because he doesn't talk as well as the other kids and the school wants to have a meeting about it. They want to try speech therapy to help him with how he pushes all his words together and slurs some of them." Linda relayed the information from each of the kids day at school and home with her, "You still haven't eaten dinner." She noted, "There's a plate in the fridge for you."

"I ate at work. But thank you." Danny wrapped an arm around his wife needing to feel her comfort, "I never thought I'd see the day when the commissioner gets mad at a sergeant for reprimanding a detective who didn't listen to his commanding officer and got hurt as a result of it. If that was me he'd have been the first one to want me on desk duty."

"Maybe he's trying to make sure you don't come down too hard." Linda suggested.

"I don't know." Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure you'll do what's appropriate and what you think is best. Even if Frank doesn't agree." Linda kissed her husband's cheek.

Danny sat sipping his drink while holding his wife close. Not only did he have a bad day it seemed that Linda and the kids had bad days today too. Danny squeezed Linda tight, hoping tomorrow would bring a better day for the Reagan family. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week, it seemed every Reagan had a bad week. Maddie still wasn't feeling well and was catching the beginning of a cold, passing it on to Charlie who had kept his Daddy up and down every night this week. Jack had a seen just how much there was to learn about being a cop and was quickly getting overwhelmed while Kathleen found out two of her classes required her to spend hours outside of school and work to follow around a social worker and journal their day to day work, meaning she'd have to cram that in between, work, school and being a mother and wife. Jamie had sprained his wrist while chasing after a perp. Margaret had pulled the short straw at the hospital working two weeks of night shifts in a row. Frank and Danny were still arguing with each other about what Danny did with his detectives. Nicky was let go from her hourly job and was searching for another one with no prospects while Erin was dealing with a tough case at work. Even Grace, Faith, and Sam fell into bad moods by the end of the week. Linda had tried to make the days better but it didn't seem to help. Sean stayed over for dinner hopeful that he could suggest his mom and dad keep Charlie overnight so he could sleep a whole night.

The Reagan family sat around the table eating quietly with minimal conversation. Linda reached over and squeezed Danny's hand flashing him a small smile. Danny kissed the back of his wife's hand before letting go to check the text he'd just received. Danny frowned, "I'm sorry. I have to go to work." He looked across the table at his father who had answered his phone call.

"Everything alright?" Linda asked.

"No." Danny shook his head.

"What's going on?" Sean asked watching his Grandfather check his phone too.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Frank smiled at his Grandson.

"Sorry, honey. I gotta go." Danny kissed his wife, "Love you." He said as he quickly stood up, "You coming?" He asked his father.

"I'll meet you there." Frank said knowing Danny had to leave immediately. When the text from Garrett came through and Jack's name was first and foremost, Frank knew Danny wasn't just leaving as a cop. He was leaving as a father first.

* * *

Kathleen had just finished her shift at the daycare and was headed home on the subway. She stepped out of the subway car texting Jack that she'd be home in a few minutes. After they got back from their family vacation Jack and Kathleen had found a small house only ten minutes from Jack's parents in Brooklyn. The rent was incredibly affordable but Jack had a feeling that had a lot to do with the fact that the owner of the house used to be close friends with his late great-grandfather, Henry Reagan. Even Danny and Linda were surprised to hear about the deal Jack and Kathleen landed. Kathleen walked up the steps to hail a cab for the rest of the way home not wanting to walk in the dark if she didn't have to when someone stood beside her a bit too close for her liking.

"Excuse me." The man smiled at her. Kathleen ignored him and stepped to the side only to have the man follow her, "I said excuse me."

"What?" Kathleen responded.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Away from you." Kathleen sighed figuring she'd call Jack and see if he wanted to just come pick her up down the street. She knew Maddie was probably asleep but it would be better than standing next to this creep.

"Aw, c'mon baby. I just want to have some fun with you." The man grabbed Kathleen around the waist pulling her towards him, "C'mon. Anyone as fine as you deserves to be on my show." He pointed to the body camera he was wearing.

"Get off me!" Kathleen pushed him away.

"Just a little love? You're so pretty!" The man tried to grab Kathleen again but she dodged him and ran. He ran after her, "Fun Rob wants love. Fun Rob wants love!" He laughed hysterically, "Get back here!" He was able to grab onto her backpack and pull her down to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Kathleen yelled.

He stood over top of her laughing loudly, "Fun Rob likes you!" He grinned. As the man leaned over Kathleen, she swiftly kicked him in the gut pushing him back with enough force that he stumbled backward, falling down the stairs she'd just come up from. The man screamed in pain as his head slammed against the cement steps. A crowd quickly gathered taking pictures with their phones and calling nine-one-one.

"You dumb bitch!" A tall thin woman who looked just a little younger than Kathleen ran over, "It was a joke! He wasn't going to do anything to you! He was making a movie! What did you do!? Look at him! Rob!" She screamed as she ran down the steps, "It was a joke! A damn prank for his show! Oh my God! Someone call an ambulance!"

Kathleen shook as she stood up. What would possess anyone to prank someone by attacking them? She did the only thing she could think of. She called her husband.

* * *

When Danny arrived at the scene Kathleen and Jack were standing next to Jack's car while Maddie slept inside in her car seat. Two officers stood near them while Rob was still being loaded into an ambulance. Danny walked straight to Kathleen, "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Kathleen nodded her head, "Yeah. I think so." Kathleen wrapped her arms around herself, "I didn't know it was a prank. I just reacted. He pushed me to the ground and I fought back."

"You can't get in trouble for defending yourself after someone tried to attack you. Even if they said it was all a joke." Jack wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Have you talked to anyone yet?" Danny asked, "Did you see an EMT?"

Kathleen nodded her head, "That Detective over there took my statement and the EMT said I was okay."

"Okay. You two stay right here." Danny told them both.

"...That stupid bitch tried to kill him!" A shrill voice was heard through the crowd.

Danny looked over where Rob's girlfriend was hysterically yelling at police, "I'll be right back." Danny said to his children, "Don't move." Danny walked over to where the officer was trying to calm down Rob's girlfriend, "Miss. Can I help you?"

"Yes! You can arrest that psycho woman for assault! She almost killed my boyfriend!" The woman shook her head.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Laura." She said.

"Alright, Laura. Let me make sure I have this straight." Danny said, "Your boyfriend, Rob, thought a fun prank would be to assault a woman and make her think she was about to be raped. The woman defends herself and Rob gets hurt. And you're mad at the woman?" Danny asked.

"Hello!? She tried to kill him! He was just messing around with her! He does it all the time! Rob has his own channel on the internet. Rob's Radical Real Life. He does all sorts of dares live because it's fun to watch. Then she comes along and ruins it by almost killing him! Aren't you going to arrest her?!" The woman screeched.

"You want me to arrest an innocent woman for defending herself?" Danny asked.

"She could have killed him!" Laura sighed.

"She thought he was going to kill her or rape her." Danny countered.

"But he wasn't. It was just for the camera." Laura tried to explain.

"Look. You can be charged with assault like your friend in the coma. Want my advice? Go away, while you still can." Danny said to her.

Danny watched as Laura stalked away from the police tape. Danny walked back over to Kathleen and Jack.

"Am I going to be arrested?" Kathleen looked at Danny.

He shook his head, "You were protecting yourself. You can't get arrested for that. That kid might have been making a movie but he didn't tell you about it and he surprised you and attacked you. There's nothing they can say about you keeping yourself safe." Danny said, "They might want to talk to you when that kid wakes up though." Danny said to her.

Kathleen nodded, "Are you sure?" She asked praying he was right.

"I'm sure." Danny hugged his daughter-in-law, "I'm going to take care of everything." He promised. Danny wasn't prepared for just how far he'd see Kathleen stumble. How the events of the night would cast a shadow on the Reagan no one was able to get out of.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later Kathleen's fifteen minutes of fame revolving around the case came to a close when they found another story to run over the weekend. She'd thought things were settling down. Rob wasn't pressing charges seeing as how it was a sure thing that he'd lose. However, his video channel on the internet had been shut down. The media put the blame on Rob and how his pranks may have gone viral most of the time but were always putting someone else in danger. Most of the internet agreed that what Kathleen did was a public service to all women targeted by "Fun Rob's" pranks. 

Almost a week after the incident, Kathleen had a canceled class so she decided to drop by Danny and LInda's to pick up Maddie early. After talking with her mother-in-law about running errands they decided to head out together for the afternoon taking Charlie along as well.

"We should pick up something for Sunday dinner while we are out too." Linda said, "Danny had said something about Jamie wanting to grill out since it's supposed to be so nice out. You want anything in particular?" Linda asked while pushing Charlie in the cart.

"I think that really depends on Jamie's grilling skills." Kathleen laughed.

Linda grinned, "True. Jamie  _is_ the one that started a small kitchen fire once."

"Oh, I've done that. Jack put it out with the fire extinguisher." Kathleen admitted.

"And you two asked why Danny insisted on putting one under the kitchen sink." Linda smirked. She picked up a few boxes of cereal for the kids before pushing Charlie down the aisle.

"It wasn't a big fire. Just a tiny one." Kathleen followed her mother-in-law around the store, "Oh, one of my classes is planning a Halloween carnival for kids in October. I thought it would be really fun to have Grace, Faith, and Sam come. Charlie too." 

"That sounds like fun. Is it for a grade?" Linda wondered.

"We get credit hours for working it and I'm trying to get as many hours as I can in. Especially because I can take Maddie with me." Kathleen said putting some jars of baby food in her cart.

Linda grabbed some jars to keep at the house, "Are you dressing her up?"

"I think so. I don't know. I'll probably keep her in the carrier on my chest most of the night so if I do dress her up I'll have to figure out what I can be too. I think I might try to get Jack to dress up too." Kathleen said.

"Jack hasn't dressed up for Halloween since he was a kid. I'd love to see him dress up for a family costume." Linda laughed.

"Did you and Danny ever dress up for the kids?" Kathleen put a gallon of milk in the cart.

"When they were really little but Danny usually worked Halloween so when he was around he was just stopping by to say hi. I dressed up when they were really little but not so much as they got older." Linda said, "Oh grab me one too, please." She pointed to the milk.

"See Jack isn't a cop yet. He can't get away with that yet. He's going trick-or-treating with us and coming to the carnival." Kathleen said as they continued to the checkout lines.

"If you get him to dress up you three have to stop by the house." Linda grinned.

"Oh yeah. And we'll take a ton of pictures." Kathleen laughed, "I should think of something he has to wear tights for." Kathleen smiled wide, "Maddie could be Tinkerbell, I could be Wendy and Jack could be Peter Pan!" 

"That's perfect!" Linda giggled. The two women paid for their groceries and headed out to Linda's car.

* * *

Once they were home Linda was the first to notice something was wrong. There was something stuck to Kathleen's windshield on her car she'd left parked on the side of the street, "Stay here." Linda told Kathleen. She pulled her phone out and walked to Kathleen's car. A paper was stuck under the windshield wipers. Linda looked at the note. Only one word was written across the center of it.

'bitch'

Linda frowned not having any idea who could have put the note there. It was then she realized two of Kathleen's tires were flat. Linda knelt down carefully to inspect the front passenger tire. She was surprised to see it was flat because it was slashed. Linda felt something stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Kathleen, let's get the kids and bags inside." Linda said already sending a text to Danny.

"What's going on?" Kathleen asked hearing how worried her mother-in-law sounded.

"It's fine. Let's just get everyone and everything inside then I'm going to call Danny." Linda said hoping he'd read his messages soon. Less than five minutes later her phone was ringing, "Danny." Linda answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked while sitting in his office.

"Kathleen and I ran to the store with Charlie and Maddie. When we came home that note I texted you a photo of was on her windshield and both front tires on her car are slashed. She was parked outside the house. We took my car to the store." Linda said.

"Is everyone okay?" Danny started getting his things ready to leave work and come home.

"Yeah. We're fine." Linda looked over to where Charlie swiped a toy from Maddie, "Charlie give that back! You need to share!" Linda reprimanded him.

"Are you inside the house?!" Danny asked incredulously.

Linda paused, "Uh...Yes. The house was locked up. It's fine." Linda tried to calm her husband down.

"Someone slashed Kathleen's tires outside the house and you take her and two small children inside the house without having it cleared first?" Danny asked.

"Danny." Linda sighed.

"Linda." He said back in the same tone.

"How long have I been a cop's wife?" She asked. Hearing silence from him she continued, "The house was fine. It was locked and no sign of anyone inside or that anyone tried to come inside." Linda told him.

"Still. I'm sending a radio car over until I get there." Danny said.

"Who is it?" Linda asked. She'd become more cautious of making sure she knew what officers were coming to the house. There'd been far too many times where someone impersonated NYPD to get to the Reagan family.

"Let me see, Officers Taryn and Morganson are in the area. I'll get them to sit on the house." Danny told her.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head.

"I love you." Danny told her as he turned off his computer at work.

"I love you." Linda replied softly. Linda hated that she had such a bad feeling. She wished it would go away. Linda wasn't prepared for her daughter-in-law and son to quickly become the center of an investigation that would test the limits of their marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding nothing from the slashed tires or the note the Reagans were left scratching their heads wondering who could have done such a thing to Kathleen's car. Danny had a CSU team crawl over every inch of the car only to find nothing. The note didn't have any fingerprints on it and the tires held no evidence of who slashed them. Danny was sure to keep officers on his house as well as Jack and Kathleen's just as a precaution.

That Sunday at dinner the topic of who could have wanted to go after Kathleen was the main topic. The small children had been excused from the table while the adults sat around drinking coffee and having dessert.

"What about that guy, Rob?" Margaret asked.

"He's not in the City. It couldn't have been him." Jamie shook his head.

"He had a solid alibi and timed surveillance footage of him nowhere near the house." Danny said.

"And Dad's been over everyone at Kathleen's work and in her classes." Jack put his arm around Kathleen's shoulders.

"And I'm having Garrett help me go through anyone in Jack's academy class." Frank sighed.

"We're just hoping it was someone that wanted to scare her and that's the end of it." Danny replied.

"Nothing else has happened since?" Linda asked.

Kathleen shook her head, "No. Nothing. There have been the officers outside the house since it happened and nothing weird had gone on since."

"What about that phone call?" Jack asked her.

"That was nothing." Kathleen said.

"What phone call?" Danny interrupted.

"It was nothing. Last night I got a creepy prank phone call. Someone called but they didn't say anything. It was just like static and noise but no voices or anything. I hung up and they called back. It was the same thing so I hung up again. That was it. No big deal." Kathleen said.

"We should run your phone just to make sure it's nothing." Danny told her.

Kathleen sighed, "Is it necessary?" She asked not used to being targeted this way.

"I think it is." Danny said apologetically.

"We've been through a lot." Linda said, "It really is for your protection."

Kathleen squeezed Jack's hand, "If you're sure." She handed her phone to her father-in-law.

The evening passed rather quickly while the Reagan's tried to figure out exactly who was targeting Kathleen and if it was over yet or not.

* * *

That night after Maddie was in bed, Kathleen was walking out of the bathroom while Jack was doing some studying.

"Do you really think someone could come after me again?" Kathleen sat on their bed.

"I think that if my dad thinks he should run your phone, it's a good idea." Jack replied"I don't want to take any chances with you or Maddie. You're both too important to risk."

"I just don't wnt to live in fear of everything and everyone." Kathleen commented.

Jack put his book down and looked over at his wife, "I know. But this just happened and I'd rather be safe than sorry. My Mom and Dad have been through a lot. He wouldn't pester you about your phone and stuff if he didn't think it was important." 

"I guess." Kathleen sighed.

"I promise. My Dad will figure this all out. He's going to get the guy behind this." Jack swore.

Kathleen nodded her head, "I just don't want him to work so hard if it turns out to  nothing." Kathleen told her husband.

"Keeping you safe is a priority. Not nothing." Jack kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." Kathleen grinned.

"I love you." Jack wrapped Kathleen in his arms for the rest of the night. Reminding her how her safety was one of the most important things in the world. Not just to him but to his family. Making sure she knew that she was just as important as anyone else in the Reagan family and promising her, that his family would stop at nothing to keep her safe.

* * *

"Hey, Sarge!" Beaz knocked on Danny's office door.

"What's up?" He asked not looking up at her.

"We found something you might be interested in." She walked over handing him some papers, "These are comments from an online message board. It's all about 'Fun Rob's' channel and how it's not fair that he was shut down. Lots of hate comments towards Kathleen that spiral into hate about the Reagans and NYPD in general. But this one stands out." Beaz pointed to someone's words, "It talks about teaching her a lesson."

Danny read through the papers, "We have any idea who these people are?" 

"TARU is tracing any IP addresses that these accounts link to." Beaz told him, "So far no hits." 

"Okay. Good work Beaz." Danny told her.

"Yeah well, you might not be my partner anymore but the Reagan family is like a mob. Once you're in, you're in." Beaz smiled.

Danny laughed, "At least my wife doesn't try to poison you with her cooking."

"No which means she is more than welcome to bring more food by anytime she wants too." Beaz agreed. She knew there wouldn't come a day where she wouldn't be close to the Reagan family, "I'll let you know when something pops. We traced a few of them to one of those internet cafes. Kent and I are going to check it out and see what we can find." She said talking about her new partner.

"Keep me posted." Danny informed her, "Make sure TARU knows this hits the top of the pile." Danny told her.

"On it, Boss." She smirked before leaving his office to investigate the internet cafe hoping to find something that would help them figure out who was after Kathleen. With Rob and his girlfriend out of the picture, there was almost no one that had a problem with the young mother. She was well liked, had lots of friends in school. Her teachers hadn't reported anyone having a problem with Kathleen. The men and women in Jack's academy class were being searched through with a fine tooth comb but so far they'd found nothing. The list was dwindling each day with no leads. Danny hoped they'd find the person responsible before something else happened that could have been prevented had they had a suspect in custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters lately. Older kiddo is sick but I'm dying to write. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Along with working on a Sunday night, Danny Reagan received not only one but two phone calls from his wife saying she was taking Grace to the Emergency Room. She'd been stung by a bee while playing in the yard with Grandpa's supervision while Linda bathed Sam and Faith. Danny was ready to drop everything and go to his daughter but Linda told him she would be fine. She'd given Grace her EpiPen, the twins were with Frank and Grace was okay. Linda was taking her as a precaution. She made sure to tell him, Grace was breathing normally and more upset about having to go to the doctor than upset because she was hurt. After promising to call Danny if they needed him and when they were on the way home Danny reluctantly stayed at work trying to find out who had problems with his daughter-in-law. So far, there were only a few leads and they were drying up quickly.

"Reagan." Danny answered his phone unsure if it was Linda yet.

"Found something." Beaz said. She'd been sifting through security footage at the internet cafe to see if anyone that was there made the calls to Kathleen's phone. They narrowed the list down to three suspects who were in the cafe at the same time as the phone call was made and were using their cell phones to make outgoing calls, "Three suspects. We're headed to start asking questions." She told her CO.

"Anyone with a record?" Danny asked.

"Sent their names to TARU to do a full check on them and their associates." Beaz walked to her car, "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah. I just have a bad feeling about all this." Danny sighed.

"Now you sound like your wife." Beaz teased.

"Don't tell her that." Danny shook his head at his former partner, "Let me know what you find out." Danny told her as he went back to looking through Rob and his girlfriend's alibi hoping something was missing. Rob's alibi was solid. His girlfriends, however, had a few holes but it wasn't enough to make Danny pin the slashed tires on her.

Danny had just ended the call with Beaz when Linda's name lit up his phone, "Hey Babe." Danny answered.

"Daddy?" Grace sniffled.

"Hi, Ladybug. Are you okay? Mommy said you got stung by a bee." Danny's voice softened as he talked to his young daughter.

"It hurt, Daddy." Grace said, "And then Mommy hurt when she gived me medicine and then the doctor hurt when he gived me medicine too."

"I'm sorry honey. But I'm sure Mommy and the Doctor only hurt you because they want you to be better." Danny tried to explain.

"Mommy's mean." Grace pouted, "She said she told me not to play in the corner and I didn't' listen and that's why I got stung. She said I'm in trouble and can't go in the yard tomorrow to play after dinner."

"Did you listen to Mommy when she told you to stay away from the corner behind the shed?" Danny asked.

"No, but Daddy!" Grace tried to make up an excuse.

"Dod Grandpa tell you to stay away?" Danny asked.

"Yes but Daddy!" Grace huffed.

"Then you deserve to be in trouble. Sorry Ladybug but when you do something you're not supposed to do, are told not to do it and you still do it then you're going to get in trouble." Danny said to her, "Mommy isn't mean. She punished you because you didn't listen."

"I don't like Mommy anymore!" Grace said strongly.

"That's not nice. You need to be respectful of Mommy even when you're mad at her. I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. Understand?" Danny reprimanded his daughter. He was met with silence on the other end, "Grace Mary-Elizabeth. You need to apologize to Mommy for being rude and put her on the phone." He told her.

"Yes, Daddy." Grace cried. Danny heard her little voice say sorry to Linda before Linda picked up the phone.

"She's in a really bad mood." Linda sighed.

"I hear that. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Danny offered

"Not really." Linda said, "You just keep working on figure out what's going on with Kathleen and Jack. I can handle Grace being cranky." 

"You two headed home now?" Danny asked.

"Just signed the discharge papers. I'll call you before I go to sleep." Linda said knowing better than to think Danny would be home anytime soon.

"Love you." Danny smiled.

"Love you more." Linda said softly.

"Love you the most." Danny replied before ending the phone call. Danny went back to work looking for anything that might help with the case. He had no idea that when the sun came up the next morning, Kathleen would find herself in a precarious situation she'd have to pray to find a way out of.

* * *

Kathleen Reagan was a smart girl. She knew how to defend herself. She didn't take a chance if it was too risky. She was always conscious of her safety and the safety of those around her. The following morning on her way to school after dropping Maddie off with Linda. She rode the subway to school instead of driving. As much as Kathleen liked to drive her own car it wasn't always the most convenient. On her way across the street to campus, Kathleen was startled to see someone snapping pictures of her. Kathleen turned her attention away from the person for long enough to get her phone out of her bag. When she looked up again they were gone. 

The rest of the day Kathleen kept seeing them out of the corner of her eye. But every time she'd see them, they'd disappear just as quickly. While eating lunch in the courtyard with some friends and discussing the Halloween carnival Kathleen reached into her bag to get her notebook out only to find a note that she nor Jack had put in there.

_'You sit there with your perfect little life. Just wait until I'm ready. It won't be perfect for long.'_

Kathleen looked around wondering how the note was slipped into her bag without her knowing. She had no idea if it was even someone she was sitting with at the moment. Kathleen stuff the note back in her backpack trying to keep her mind off everything while in school for the day. She wasn't in danger. She was  _on_ campus. Nothing bad could happen at school. Or so she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that Monday afternoon, Kathleen was done with classes for the day but opted to take a study session with a few friends.  She was sitting in the cafeteria with a group of women, discussing their volunteer work they were each doing for class when off in the distance Kathleen spotted a woman snapping pictures of her. The same person from that morning was back again. Kathleen sighed. This was ridiculous. She didn't know how to tell the person to buzz off or even ask why they were so interested in her next class. Kathleen tried to recall if she'd ever met the woman before or not. Kathleen sighed not able to place the woman in her memory somewhere.

Kathleen was so focused on the person taking pictures of her she missed half of the conversation about the carnival coming up. She and her friends were sponsoring it. They were delegating jobs and making primary lists, "I'm going to head home." Kathleen said, feeling uncomfortable that someone was stalking her.

"Everything alright?" One of her friends who she'd known since she moved to New York asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not here today. Besides if I go home now I can spend some time with Maddie before Jack gets home." Kathleen grinned.

"She is  _so_ cute! Are you bringing her to the carnival?" Kathleen's friend asked.

"Of course! It's going to be so much fun!" Kathleen said.

"Awesome!" Her friend smiled, "Have a good night! I'll call you later and let you know what we figure out here." She said knowing the study season would run late.

"Sounds good. Thanks!" Kathleen gathered her stuff before walking out of the cafeteria in the opposite direction of the woman photographing her. 

Kathleen had almost made it off campus when she realized she was being followed. Being the daughter of a cop and now in a family full of officers, Kathleen did the only sane thing she could think of. She called her father-in-law.

"Hey, Danny." Kathleen walked a little quicker away from the woman following her, "This is going to sound crazy but someone is following me and they've been around all day taking photos of me and-and it's really freaking me out and I can't call Jack out of class  _again_. And I didn't want to bug you but I wasn't sure what to do." Kathleen rambled.

Danny was sitting at his desk working on the three files Beaz had left for him. Each of the suspects in the cafe at night had been cleared. The first one had been calling an automated number while the other two had solid alibis for who they were talking to and after pulling phone records it showed the phone call was made through a laptop. They were back to square one, "Kathleen. Slow down. Are you hurt? "Where are you?" Danny asked already walking out of the precinct.

"I'm okay. I'm not hurt. Near school but I left because they were there too." Kathleen said, "I'm headed down to catch the subway."

"No!" Danny yelled at her, "Stay on the sidewalk where there are people. What street are you on?" Danny asked.

"West Third." Kathleen told him, "I'm headed East though."

"Good. Keep walking that way, towards the 6th precinct. Stay visible and keep talking to me. I'll be right there." Danny flipped on his lights and sirens hoping to get to Kathleen in a matter of minutes.

"Do you think this could be related to the person that called me the other night?" Kathleen asked making a right to get to the crosswalk.

"I don't know. But it's going to be fine. You're going to be safe." Danny promised her.

"The last time I was stalked like this was some guy in high school didn't know how to deal with the fact that I wasn't going out with him. It sucked just as much then as it does now." Kathleen grumbled crossing the busy street.

"You had a stalker?" Danny asked. Kathleen had never said any of this to him or Linda. He wondered if Jack even knew. 

"For a little bit but my dad took care of it." Kathleen said, "This woman is still following me. But now she's on the phone."

"Keep walking. You're doing great." Danny put Kathleen on mute for a moment, "This is Sergeant Danny Reagan with the 54th. I need a radio car sent out from the 6th. West towards NYU. Friendly female being stalked by another female. Stalker possibly armed and dangerous. ETA, ten minutes." Danny radioed to dispatch. He waited for the crackle of the radio.

"This is Officers Kennedy and Jerico, responding. I see both women. Approach?" The officer asked.

"Affirmative. Friendly is daughter Kathleen Reagan." Danny said.

"Yes, sir." Officer Kennedy responded, "Pulling up now."

"Kathleen?" Danny took her off mute, "I have two officers coming to you now. Officers Kennedy and Jerico. They are going to stick by you until I get there and try to see if they can get the perp following you."

"I see the officers." Kathleen confirmed, "They are across the street."

"Good." Danny sped up, "Walk over to them and wait for me with them. I'm almost there."

"Okay." Kathleen started to cross the street where the officers were when a large black SUV slammed on its breaks blocking her path. Kathleen gasped, "What!?"

"Kathleen!" Danny heard loud popping over the radio, "Kathleen!" He tried to push the gas pedal down further but it was already to the floor. He heard a large crash then the phone went dead. Danny didn't know what had happened but he was sure that popping was gunshots, "Damnit!" Danny swore as his tires squealed on his way to Kathleen's aid. Danny prayed silently hoping one or both of the officers on the scene was keeping his daughter-in-law safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny wasn't sure how he got to Kathleen's location so fast. He swore it was seconds until he was out of his car with his gun in his hand. Kathleen was pinned behind a garbage can and the van that had blocked off the officers. Two people in the van were shooting at Officer Kennedy and Officer Jerico while the woman who was following Kathleen was trying to sneak up behind her. Danny ran behind the van hoping he wasn't spotted in an effort to get to Kathleen. Danny ran as fast as he could but the woman was closer to Kathleen than he was.

"KATHLEEN!" Danny yelled as the woman reached inside her purse.

Kathleen's head spun around. She dropped to the ground sweeping her leg out kicking the woman's feet out from under her. The woman lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud scream. She continued to reach into her purse and pulled a taser out trying to jab it at Kathleen's body. Luckily for Kathleen, years of kickboxing and self-defense classes taught her well. She jumped back as the woman got back onto her feet.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kathleen yelled.

"YOU RUINED IT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! AND YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT! THE WORLD NEEDS TO SEE WHAT A SPOILED BRAT YOU ARE!!" The woman tried to hit Kathleen with the taser again.

Kathleen expertly dodged the taser, kicking it out of the woman's hand then kicking her in the chest to push her away, "I SAID GET AWAY!" Kathleen kicked the taser as far away as it would slide on the sidewalk.

"NYPD!" Danny turned the corner to face the young woman, "DON'T MOVE!" He yelled at her.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE SAVED BY THE NYPD! YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT DON'T YOU!? PERFECT LIFE. PERFECT EVERYTHING! IT DOESNT MATTER WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY! INNOCENT PEOPLE LIKE ROB GET HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?! HE JUST WANTED TO BE HEARD! YOU SILNACED HIM! YOU KILLED HIS CARRER! YOU SHOULD PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" The woman screamed at Kathleen.

Behind them, the two officers had managed to capture the women in the van by pinning them down until the women slipped up. One getting shot in the leg and the other in the shoulder. The street was quickly filling with NYPD and ambulances for the two injured perps.

"It's over!" Danny put a hand on Kathleen's shoulder carefully pushing her behind him, "Put your hands up!"

"You'll have to shoot me, officer." The woman said, "I will die knowing I did what was right! That I took matters into my own hands! That I did what Rob wanted me to do! I made that bitch pay for hurting him!" The woman reached for her ankle.

"Don't move!" Danny yelled as the woman ignored him, "Don't move or I'll shoot!" The woman in front of him continued to reach for her ankle. Danny saw the strap of an ankle holster as the woman pulled her pant leg up. He pulled the trigger shooting the woman in the chest, "GET A BUS!" He yelled as he walked over to where the woman lay lifeless on the ground bleeding out. He pulled up her pant leg to reveal and empty gun holster. She couldn't have tossed it. Danny thought. He looked around the area hoping he didn't miss it when he suddenly realized. She'd been bluffing. She was unarmed the whole time.

* * *

An hour later found Kathleen Reagan sitting in an ER waiting to be discharged while her mother-in-law paced outside the room. Linda still hadn't spoken to Danny. Kathleen was questioned. The two officers that were on the scene were questioned. And Danny was being held by Internal Affairs. The woman that he'd shot was just shy of her nineteenth birthday. Her name was Becca Watson and she'd been one of "Fun Robs" Biggest fans. While investigating who she was, the NYPD learned that she'd written letters to Rob over and over again begging him to prank her only to be met with silence from Rob's end. When Rob's channel had been shut down Becca had made it her mission to do something about it. If no one cared that Kathleen wasn't charged with assault, Becca would make sure Kathleen see justice served. With the help of her two friends, Cassie and Sara, she devised a plan. They'd kidnap Kathleen, scare her with their guns but not shoot her, and then knock her out. Leaving her far outside of the city with no money, no phone, no food, no way to get home and secretly video record the whole thing. Airing it over the internet for all to see. None of the three girls expected to be in a gunfight with police.

Linda walked back into the room, "Honey are you sure you don't want Jack to be called out of class?" Linda asked for the third time since she got there.

Kathleen shook her head, "I'm fine. Not even a scratch on me. He is out in like an hour or so anyway. Might as well let him finish up and I'll talk to him when he gets home. It's important. He can't miss too many classes. And he's already had to miss some." She smiled, "Have you talked to Danny yet?" She wondered.

"No. I won't talk to him until IA is done." Linda said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him in any trouble or anything." Kathleen looked ashamed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. That woman who was following you and stalking you is to blame. Her and her group of friends who joined in. Besides. We're not new to Internal Affairs being in our business. The name Reagan attracts audiences. Both good and bad." Linda smiled, "From what you said happened it was a...what does he call it?....good shot? Clean shot? Something like that. But I know he shot her after he identified himself, told her to stop moving, and told her that if she refused to listen he'd be forced to shoot. So that's what matters. This is just routine." Linda explained.

"I don't want Danny to get in trouble." Kathleen sighed.

"Danny? He's always in trouble." Jamie said with a grin as he appeared at the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Linda looked over at him.

"Questioning a perp. Saw the last name on the board. Wanted to check in." Jamie said, "Everyone okay? What did Danny do?"

"Protected his daughter-in-law." Linda smiled.

"Well, then that's a clean shot. No one, not even IA wouldn't protect their own family, despite what they tell you or want you to think." Jamie said, "Can I do anything? Anyone need a ride or something?"

"Actually, can you call Sean and remind him that the bus will be dropping Sam, Faith, and Grace off soon. He's home babysitting and with Charlie so I could come here." Linda told him.

"I can do that." Jamie said, "Anything else? You get hurt?"

"No. According to the report of what happened, we have someone who knows quite a bit of hand-to-hand combat." Linda teased her daughter-in-law.

"I've taken self-defense classes since I was sixteen and kickboxing since I was twelve. I have a brown belt in kickboxing." Kathleen said, "And I don't own a gun but I know how to use one and used to go to the firing range all the time."

"Wow. So Danny shot her just to assert his role as the alpha male?" Jamie joked.

"She was reaching for an ankle holster and wouldn't stop moving even after he told her to. I'm pretty sure he saw the holster and reacted." Kathleen explained, "But she didn't have a weapon and now he's in trouble."

"He's going to be just fine. He's Danny Reagan. Nothing bad can happen to him." Jamie grinned, "I gotta go. I'll call Sean and make sure he's got the kids okay."

"Thanks, Jamie! See you Sunday!" Linda called after him, "I promise. It's really going to be okay. Danny will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Kathleen frowned. She hated feeling like she'd caused her family problems. She's heard horror stories from her father about Internal Affairs tearing families apart. Kathleen prayed it wouldn't happen to the Reagans. She prayed everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Once released from the hospital, Kathleen went home with Linda. She texted Jack to tell him to head to his parent's house before going home. Linda was in the kitchen making dinner while Kathleen watched Maddie and Charlie play. Sam and Faith were outside with Sean while Grace did her homework at the kitchen table. Danny still hadn't called Linda. When Linda called Frank to see if he knew anything she realized he had no more information than she did at that point.

"Mommy. Can you help?" Grace asked not able to figure out her homework herself.

"What do you need to do?" Linda walked over.

"It's double digits. It's too hard!" Grace pouted.

Linda put an arm around her daughter, "I think you can do it. Try this." Linda showed her how to add the ones then the tens. Grace stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth while she concentrated hard on the problem.

"Thank you, Mommy." Grace smiled once she figured it out.

"Of course." Linda smiled, "If you get your homework done soon you can help make dessert."

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"Your favorite. Chocolate cream pie." Linda grinned.

"YAY!" Grace clapped her hands, "I love that!!" She giggled.

"Good. Now finish up your math page." Linda went back to stirring the pot on the stove.

"Anyone home!?" Fran called from the front door.

"Grandpa!" Grace hopped down from the table and ran to him, "Look what I drawed you in school today!!" She held up the special drawing of a police car she did in art class.

"That's really good! Why don't you put it on the fridge for me?" Frank hugged his granddaughter.

"Hey, Frank." Linda smiled.

"Danny still not home?" Frank asked.

Linda shook her head, "Not yet. No phone call either." Linda hated to admit she was worried about how long it had been since he met with Internal Affairs.

"He should be home soon." Frank smiled, "Can I help?" He asked.

"Round up kids and get them washed?" Linda asked, "Grace come help make the pie." Linda called her over.

"Okay, Mommy!" Grace helped pour the filling into the crust before putting it carefully into the fridge.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he walked in from the back, "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Lasangna. Kathleen is in the playroom with Charlie and Maddie." Linda told him.

"Got it." Jack walked out of the kitchen, "Hey." He stepped over the baby gate and into the play room, "How was your day?" Jack kissed his wife hello.

"Interesting." Kathleen held Jack's hand, "I'm going to tell you something. But you have to try not to get too upset." Kathleen guided Jack to the seat next to her on the couch.

"What is it?" Jack started to panic, "Are you okay? Is Maddie okay?" Jack looked over at his baby girl playing with her cousin.

"We're both okay. It's alright." Kathleen said, "Today at school someone was following me and snapping pictures. I called your dad and he came to make sure I was okay. There was some gunfire but I'm fine. Your Dad and a few other officers made sure I was safe. I wasn't hurt at all. Your Dad and the other officers are okay. But your Dad is with Internal Affairs because the woman he shot, to protect me, wasn't armed. But she was reaching for an ankle holster and not listening to him." Kathleen said, "But I'm okay. And Maddie was here with your mom so she was fine too."

"You didn't call me." Jack said.

"I didn't want you to miss class for something that was over just as quick as it started. The woman is the one who slashed my tires and everything. She was some super fan or something of Rob's and when the show was canceled she got offended and upset and decided to come after me." Kathleen explained, "But it's okay now. I promise."

"You're more important than class." Jack squeezed her hand.

"And if I was hurt, I'd have called you. But there wasn't even a scratch on me. I'm okay." Kathleen smiled warmly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the wall, "Dinner is ready. Jack, she called me. She was okay. I'd have called even if she said not to if something was wrong." Linda said.

"Is Dad okay?" Jack asked.

"He's still dealing with IAB but he will be home soon." Linda smiled not sure if her words were true or not.

"Can you please call me? If something happens I want to know about it. I want to make sure you're okay. Even if I don't have to be called out of class. Just let me know so I'm not blindsided when I get home." Jack asked his wife.

"The ER trip was just a precaution. I'm fine. I swear." Kathleen kissed her husband, "I love you." She told Jack.

"I love you too." Jack held his wife tight, "I'm so grateful you're okay." Jack tried to keep the scary thoughts of his wife being in danger at bay. He couldn't handle the thought of losing her right now. It was overwhelming.

"Me too." Kathleen agreed, "I just hope I didn't get your Dad into too much trouble."

"My father?" Jack smiled, "It's not anything that hasn't happened before I'm sure." He joked.

"I'm hearing that from a lot of people lately." Kathleen grinned.

"That's because it's true." Jack picked Maddie up from the spot she was playing on the floor, "C'mon sweet pea. Let's go eat." He held his wife's hand as they walked to the dining room. Later tonight after he processed everything he'd be more upset. Right now he felt in shock about how close his wife was to being seriously hurt and thankful that his father had been there.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After the kids were in bed Linda took a long hot bath trying to calm herself down. Inside she was panicking. It had been almost eight hours since Kathleen was released from the ER. Not knowing what was going on with Danny was eating at her. Linda hoped the bath would relax her while she waited for her husband to come home. She wasn't as lucky as she had hoped for. Linda put on her pajamas before checking on the kids one more time. After dinner, Sean had gone home with Charlie while Kathleen, Jack, and Maddie went home just before bedtime for Grace, Faith, and Sam. Linda pulled the covers up over Sam who had kicked them to the foot of his bed. She smoothed his hair out. He looked so much like Danny with each passing day. Linda kissed the top of his head. Next, she stopped in the girls' room. Grace and Faith were asleep in Grace's bed with Faith's filled with stuffed animals and baby dolls. Linda tucked her two girls in before quietly leaving the room. 

She walked into her bedroom surprised to see the bathroom light on. She could have sworn she turned it off. Linda smiled wide side seeing Danny step out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Linda saw his shoulders slumped and his eyes focused on the floor. She knew he had a hard time with Internal Affairs, "Hey." Linda felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Linda." Danny said almost as if just saying her name made things better.

Linda crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her husband, "I'm happy you're okay." Linda mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you." Danny confessed. He held his wife close, squeezing her tight, "I'm okay."

"I was really worried. You're not usually gone that long with IA and it was Kathleen and I just..." Linda sighed heavily.

"It's okay I'm alright I promise" Danny kissed his wife's cheek.

"What did they say?" Linda hoped Danny didn't get in trouble for defending their daughter-in-law.

"They said it was a clean shot. That when speaking to everyone that was there, I used necessary force. I'm not in trouble or anything." Danny said to her. Danny felt Linda shudder in his arms. He could tell she was crying, "Hey." He softened his voice, "What's wrong?"

"I was just really worried about you." Linda frowned, "I was scared and I hadn't spoken to you at all." 

"I'm okay." Danny said. He wasn't technically lying. As far as IAB was concerned and work, everything was fine. But the fact still remained, he shot an unarmed kid. She may have been nineteen but she was still a kid. She wasn't armed. She might have tried to hurt Kathleen with the taser but it was out of her hands when Danny shot her.

Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm glad you're okay. And that you didn't get in trouble with Internal Affairs. But are  _you_ okay?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned her.

"Danny. I know you. You're not okay. I know how you react to having to shoot someone. Let alone a nineteen-year-old. So you can talk to me or not but please don't lie to me." Linda requested.

"I'm sorry." Danny kissed the top of her head, "I'll talk to you. Just not right now. Right now I just want to lay in our bed. Hold you close and thank God my family is okay."

Linda pulled back from his embrace, taking his hand in hers, "Then we can do that." Linda pulled Danny to their bed, "I love you so much." She said feeling him spoon up behind her. 

Danny held his wife securely in his arms, "I love you, Linda." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. His wife in his arms subduing the guilt for just long enough for Danny to close his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Linda woke up to an empty bed beside her. She could tell by just looking, Danny had been up for a while. Linda looked at her phone to check the time. At only five-twelve in the morning, she was sure Danny had gone to work. But after she put her glasses on to look round she realized he had to be home. His wallet was still atop the dresser next to her jewelry box along with his watch. Linda pulled her robe on to wander around looking for Danny. She didn't expect to see him sitting outside on the back porch. Linda softly walked out to sit beside him.

"You okay?" Linda asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Danny apologized.

"You didn't." Linda leaned her head on his shoulder, 

Danny put an arm around her shoulder as they sat in silence. The sun just peeking over the horizon, "She wasn't armed. She was a kid. We have kids older than her." Danny said softly, "I'm glad Kathleen is okay. I never realized how much she was able to defend herself but it's good to know she can. I'm happy she's not hurt. That she didn't get caught by a bullet between the officers and those kids in the van." Danny ran his fingertips up and down over Linda's shoulder, "But I shot a kid. She would be nineteen in a few weeks. Fresh out of high school." Danny sighed.

"Danny. You were protecting your daughter-in-law. You were protecting yourself. You told her to stop. You told her you would shoot. You saw a gun holster. You did what needed to be done to keep you and Kathleen safe. No one blames you for that." Linda said softly.

"She was a kid." Danny shook his head.

"She was a kid who was trying to hurt someone you love. And she was trying to hurt you." Linda said.

"I know. But she was still a kid." Danny sighed heavily. He knew what he'd done was the 'right' thing to do. But the guilt stuck to him. Danny and Linda sat quietly watching the sun as it rose, turning the sky soft colors.

"I can't remember the last time we watched the sunrise together." Linda said softly half-asleep leaning on Danny's shoulder.

"Me either." Danny pulled her closer, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Linda blushed, "Not since we woke up this morning."

Danny kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, "You're beautiful. I love you so much, Linda Reagan."

"I love you more." Linda replied.

"I love you the most." Danny grinned as he kissed her again. Linda stayed in Danny's arms until her phone alarm started to buzz. She needed to get herself dressesd so the kids wouldn't be late for shool. She knew Danny held a lot of guilt over shooting such a young woman. Linda prayed he'd be able to work through it and find a way to cope. After all, saving his own life and the life of his daughter-in-law counted. That mattered. And anyone, no matter their age, should be held accountable for their actions.

 


	11. Chapter 11

As the weeks went on the guilt that he killed a kid stayed with Danny. Always in the back of his mind. He hadn't noticed how much sleep he was losing over it, how irritable he was with everyone lately. He had a long day at work, Grace was pestering her parents for Christmas presents even though it was Halloween in a few days. Sam had been wanting Daddy to play with him since Danny walked through the door. Sean was working extra hours leaving Charlie at his parent's house longer than usual. Danny's stress level was higher than usual. After dinner one night, Linda had commented on Danny working long hours that week, and hoping they could spend some time that weekend together. She reminded him of the carnival Kathleen and her group at school had put together that they were supposed to attend with the rest of the Reagan family.

"Don't forget we have that thing at NYU this Saturday. Think you'll make it?" Linda asked.

"I don't know." Danny sipped his beer.

"Well, what do you think?" Linda sighed.

"I said I don't know!" Danny yelled, "What do you want from me, Linda?! If I'm working, I'm working!" Danny hollered at her, "I don't get the luxury of sitting on my ass all day doing nothing!"

"Excuse me?!" Linda put her hands on her hips, "Since when do I do nothing?!"

"I got enough going on without having you hassling me about a stupid carnival!" Danny shook his head.

"Hassling you?" Linda asked, "That's what you think I'm doing?"

"It  _is_ what you're doing!" Danny yelled at her.

"Danny, you don't want to go, then don't! But I thought since you promised Faith you'd go since she didn't want to go without you, that you'd at least care about _trying_ to make it." Linda said.

"She'll be fine if I'm stuck at work." Danny tossed his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin.

"You're right. She will be. Because she'll be with the rest of her family. It's not like you've been in a good mood lately anyway." Linda muttered as she started to walk out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Danny asked angrily.

"What do you think it means, Danny?!" Linda whipped around, "I get that you've had a stressful few weeks and I'm sorry you've been having a rough time but you can't just yell at me for no reason because you're in a bad mood!" 

"Bad mood?! I'm the one in a bad mood?!" Danny shook his head, "You're the one having a problem if I have to work this weekend! I bust my ass every day for our family and this is the thanks I get?! What have you done lately besides stay home?!" Danny said taking a second jab at Linda not working. He never minded Linda staying home. They could afford it, it was a lifesaver when the kids were sick and it was the perfect childcare system for their grandkids. Danny was so frustrated with everything, himself included, he was blowing off steam anyway he could. Even if it was at the expense of his wife's feelings. He didn't mean what he was saying but the words flew out of his mouth like a volcanic eruption. He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to.

Linda took a deep breath, "You're right. I guess I do, do nothing. Feeding everyone, keeping the house clean, taking care of children, taking care of sick children, making sure the kids always have someone around for school functions or parent-teacher conferences, and taking care of you, all add up to nothing. And everything else that I do in between day to day stuff. That's all nothing." Linda pursed her lips together. She refused to get upset when Danny was blowing off steam and acting like a jerk for no reason. If she cried she knew he'd instantly apologize and console her but she feared he wouldn't register how much he hurt her by saying she did nothing all day long. Linda slammed the kitchen door behind her as she huffed up the stairs.

Linda walked into her room, quickly followed by Sam.

"Daddy pway?" Sam asked his mother.

"Daddy's busy. He can't play right now. Want to play with Mommy?" Linda crouched down to Sam's level.

"Buiwd wacetwack?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Let's go build a racetrack." Linda repeated his words properly. Sam had been a bit behind on his speech. When he'd started Kindergarten they recommended he see the speech-language pathologist once a week to help him out. She sent home weekly progress reports along with notes and activities to help him at home too. One of the biggest things the SLP had told Danny and Linda, was to repeat Sam's words using full sentences to help him hear what he's trying to say properly.

"Mommy bwoo car!" Sam ran to his room to get the blue race car, "Tam wed car!"

"Mommy will be the blue car and Sam will be the red car?" Linda sat on the floor while Sam pulled out the track bucket.

"Yeah!" Sam dumped the bucket on the floor. 

Linda played with Sam until it was time for bath, storybooks, and bed for the kids. Grace had requested 'Fox In Socks' while Faith wanted the entire Winnie-the-Pooh collection but had to settle for one story. Linda read Sam one of his favorites, 'Goodnight, Goodnight, Construction site', four times before she told him he could look at in bed by himself. Linda walked into her bedroom and to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed. She was exhausted. She wasn't sure if it was from arguing with Danny after dinner or from the kids being more difficult than normal. Or if it was the fact that she was stressed out and not sleeping well. When Danny didn't sleep, Linda couldn't sleep. She felt his every move, every shift. When he was up and down she would wake up when the bed would shift. Linda stood in the shower as she took a deep breath hoping the day would melt away.

Linda heard the shower door slide open behind her, "If you're my husband looking for sex, you've got really horrible timing. I'm still mad at you." Linda said. She felt Danny softly trace over his name on her back, then slide his arms around her waist.

"Expecting someone else?" Danny asked softly. He pressed himself against his wife. Danny dropped a sweet kiss to her shoulder, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have."

"Yes, you did." Linda agreed trying not to get distracted by his dirty game of asking for forgiveness.

"I didn't mean it." Danny pressed his lips to her neck, "I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

"Which part of it?" Linda turned in his arms.

"You do so much. You are such an amazing, strong, wonderful, loving, woman. You take amazing care of our children. And when they are sick or don't feel well, you're the best person for the job of making sure they feel better as soon as possible. Somehow you cook and clean and take care of kids and still have the time to be the most perfect wife I could ever ask for. Even when I completely screw up and act like a total jerk. You do so much more than just stay home, Linda. And I'm sorry for saying that it was nothing. It's everything. I don't think I'd be able to make it more than a day doing what you do. Between kids, cleaning and me, your hands are so full." Danny kissed her forehead.

"My heart is full too." Linda replied. She tilted her head up to kiss her husband properly, "I know you haven't been sleeping. I know that's part of the reason why you're so angry lately. I just don't want you to lose yourself to that anger and frustration. I'm worried about you. I can see how stressed you are. I wish I could do something to help you." Linda rubbed her hands up his arms before looping them around his neck.

"Stress or no stress, I shouldn't yell at you. I shouldn't even raise my voice when speaking to you. You're amazing and wonderful. And I love you. You were right. I was yelling at you for no real reason. You don't deserve that." Danny said softly.

Linda cupped Danny's cheek, "I love you."  She kissed him again, "Even if you're acting like a jerk. I'll always love you, Danny Reagan."

Danny lifted Linda off her feet. Her legs instinctively wrapped around hit waist, "I love you." Danny pinned Linda against the shower wall as the water hit both of them.

"I knew you were in here looking for makeup sex." Linda teased.

"I"m looking for anything that will make you happy. Because that's what's important. Yes, work is important, but family trumps all and you trump everything." Danny deeply kissed Linda.

"How is it that you can tick me off and make me fall in love with you all over again, on the same day. Within hours of each other?" Linda asked.

"Practice?" Danny joked.

"That must be it." Linda smiled.

"You know what else I have practice in?" Danny quipped.

"What's that?" Linda felt Danny shift her slightly.

"Making love to my gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, amazing, wonderful wife." Danny whispered as he continued to show Linda exactly how much he loved her. Little did he knew that this would only be the first fight they'd have to overcome while he tried to get over his inner turmoil from the tragic shooting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign of a true addict-drove my mom and aunt 40min to Foxwoods so they can play slots while I don't gamble but write on the iPad just to update for as long as I can today. The iPad takes longer to type than the laptop but that was a bit much to bring to the casino. Lol. :)

When Danny Reagan got a phone call saying one of his detectives was injured on the job he sighed heavily. He'd finally been able to catch some sleep only to be called in the middle of the night. He was grateful they would be okay but it meant he was headed to work.  
  
Danny walked into the 54th precinct after stopping at the ER to check on his detective, "Anyone catch this guy yet?" Danny asked as he walked towards his office.  
  
"Perp fled the scene on foot but we are canvassing the area." Beaz reported, "He tossed his phone and the gun he used. TARU dumped the phone records, so I'm scanning his last phone calls to see if we can find where he's going next. And CSU has the gun. So far nothing on it."  
  
"Where's your other half?" Danny asked seeing her partners desk empty.  
  
"Vacation time. Remember?" She grinned, "Out of state for his sister's wedding."  
  
"Oh yeah. Let me know what you find. I'll ride with you. It will be like old times." Danny smiled as he walked into his office. Danny checked in with all his detectives and once again with the one that was in the hospital.  
  
While at the ER he had talked to the detectives family and waited with them until the surgeon spoke to the detectives wife. Until that moment Danny hadn't seen the part of being injured without being the one in the ER. Tonight he watched as a wife's face went from desperation to relief in a split second. He watched as she pulled herself together so their two girls wouldn't cry too. Danny saw a panicking wife push her own feelings aside to put on a brave front for everyone around. He saw the fear and helplessness in her eyes as they listened to the doctors words. How she hung on every sentence making sure she fully understood what had happened when her husband was finally out of surgery. Danny made a mental not to thank his own wife for all the times he was hurt where he'd put him so far above her own needs and feelings. To remind Linda of how strong she was and how proud he was to be married to someone as amazing as her.  
  
"Sarge!" Beaz interrupted Danny's thoughts, "We might have a location. He called his girlfriend, seventeen times. We traced her phone which hasn't changed locations since he called her."  
  
"Let's go." Danny shut his office door behind him as he followed Beaz to the sedan.

* * *

That night Linda rolled over reaching for Danny. When her hand didn't find her husband beside her she opened her eyes. Linda frowned not seeing Danny in bed. Linda's next instinct was to reach for her phone to check the time. Almost six in the morning. Danny must have been called into work. Linda put her phone back down when she felt a small piece of paper on her nightstand.  
  
' _At work. I'll call you in the morning. I love you.'_  
  
Linda sighed. She'd hoped that after Danny's outburst earlier he'd be able to sleep tonight. At least get one good night of sleep in before going back to work in the morning. Linda rolled back over and closed her eyes hoping Danny had enough sleep to deal with whatever crisis brought him into work so early in the morning.

* * *

 Danny pulled up to the house parking on the street. An ESU team covered him and Beaz as they knocked on the front door.  
  
"POLICE! OPEN UP!" Danny yelled. Hearing no response Danny banged on the door again, "POLICE!" Another minute went by with no sounds from inside, "Open it." Danny told the ESU team. The rammed the door hard breaking it open, "POLICE!" Danny shouted.  
  
Danny and his team went up the stairs while Beaz and her team secured the first level. The house seemed to be empty. There was no one inside. Danny opened the door to the master bedroom to find the girlfriend lying on the bed. She'd been shot in the back of her head execution style.  
  
"Sweep the room!" Danny commanded the officers. Danny carefully walked towards the master bathroom. A loud bang shook through the air. Danny felt the bullets hit his vest knocking him backward. One of the ESU officers quickly covered Danny firing into the door to the bathroom.  
  
"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" The officer yelled. Danny groaned in pain from the bullets hitting him in the chest.  
  
The gunfire continued until ESU was able to force their way into the bathroom getting control of the situation quickly.  
  
"GET A BUS!" Beaz and her team had followed the noise of the gunfight up the stairs, "OFFICER DOWN!" Beaz rushed to Danny's side, "You okay!?"  
  
"In the vest. I'm fine." Danny moaned as his chest tightened.  
  
"Sure about that Sarge? I mean, you look like you feel fine. People always grimace in pain when they are fine." Beaz said sarcastically.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes as he sat up, "You get hit with four bullets and see how fine you feel."  
  
"C'mon. The ambulance is waiting." Beaz said knowing they weren't far.  
  
"I don't need one." Danny said, "No blood. All in the vest."  
  
Beaz sighed, "I know you're my boss and all, but I still have your wife's phone number and I'm not afraid to use it. I'll take the disciplinary action and desk duty if I piss you off. But I'll call her and then you will have to deal with her wrath if you don't get checked out." She threatened.  
  
"Fine." Danny sighed knowing Linda would kill him if he didn't at least see the EMTs, "Find out what we can about this guy. And get CSU here." Danny instructed the officers. Danny was surprised to see the media outside covering the story. He hadn't realized the wife of the detective that had been injured was a local news anchor. When her work had heard what happened they sent a team to follow police as they tracked down the perp. Danny sat on the back of the ambulance as Frank and his team pulled up to help contain the media circus that was starting to grow. Danny winced in pain as the EMT's checked over the large welts starting to swell on Danny's chest. He didn't realize that while they were looking him over, he was in the background as the morning news started a live broadcast.

* * *

When Linda woke up in the morning one of the first things she did each morning was make herself a cup of coffee before waking her children. She prepared them breakfast while they all brushed teeth and got dressed. She flipped on the news to check the weather as she did every morning. It wasn't abnormal for school to be delayed or canceled due to a snow storm and with the weather already so cold more often than not, Linda had was in the habit of double checking before sending her children off to school. That's when she saw the breaking news clip. And there was her husband. On the back of an ambulance. Linda frowned knowing something must have happened. She looked at her phone hoping Danny would call her soon. She watched the news clip as Danny was loaded up into the ambulance and driven off the scene. Linda frowned wondering how long ago that was.  
  
"Mommy! I can't find my shoe!" Grace yelled from the entry way.  
  
"Coming honey!" Linda watched for another moment not getting any information on Danny just that a cop had been shot at the scene and another one was in the hospital. Linda felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched Frank's car and detail unit follow the ambulance off the screen. She once again looked at her phone wondering why she hadn't received a phone call yet from Danny or Frank. Linda wondered what happened and how injured Danny was. He always called. Even when he didn't go to the ER. He always called. Something must be really bad if he hadn't called yet.

* * *

Later that morning Linda still hadn't heard from Danny. She'd watched the news report again online trying to grasp a better view of her husband and understand what happened. Linda tried to call Frank however it went to voicemail almost instantly. Linda paced around the house with Maddie in her arms. She did her best to keep her mind off what could have happened and what reason Danny and Frank had for not calling her back. Linda had put Charlie and Maddie down for their nap after lunch when she finally sat down on the couch. She called Frank for the twentieth time only to have his phone go to voicemail once again. Linda practically jumped when the front door shut.  
  
"Danny!" Linda gasped.  
  
"Hey, Babe." Danny walked over to his wife.  
  
"I was worried about you!" Linda breathed a sigh of relief the second she felt Danny's arms surround her.  
  
"I'm alright." Danny shrugged it off.  
  
"You didn't think to call me!" Linda said angrily. She pulled out of Danny's arms, "I called you a hundred times! _And_ your father! No one can call me when my husband is on TV being put into an ambulance and obviously injured?! You can't just answer one phone call or a text!?" Linda crossed her arms, "What the Hell, Danny!?" Linda blew up at her husband.  
  
"I'm fine. I took the ride to the ER because they wanted to do an x-ray of my chest to make sure everything was fine. It is. I'm okay." Danny tried to calm his angry wife down.  
  
"Good! I'm glad you're okay! But I'm not!" Linda took a few steps away from Danny needing to breathe for a moment.  
  
"Linda." Danny sighed. He walked over to his wife and put a hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Danny. Stop." Linda huffed, "You don't get to do this! You don't get to be hurt and not tell me. Have me worried all day long! You didn't even call me!" Linda shook her head, "That's not fair."  
  
"Linda, I'm okay. I didn't call because I knew I was coming home." Danny said.  
  
"Good. But I didn't! I had to watch a news clip over and over just to catch a glimpse of you before they took you away and you can't even send me a text to say you're okay? Even if it was a lie?!" Linda yelled.  
  
"You're worrying too much." Danny walked over to her, "This is nothing."  
  
"Nothing?! Really? Then why the x-ray? What happened?" Linda asked.  
  
"A few shots to the vest. They wanted an x-ray because I've had previous chest injuries and the swelling doesn't look good. But I'm okay. I promise." Danny told her.  
  
"A few?!" Linda asked, "You know, ever since the shooting...." Linda trailed off.  
  
Danny tilted his head and crossed his arms, "What Linda?! You got something to say?!" Danny asked.  
  
"Never mind Danny." Linda bit her tongue not wanting to argue anymore.  
  
"Say it!" Danny yelled.  
  
"Ever since you shot that girl, it's like you haven't been yourself." Linda shook her head, "And I don't know if it's the fact that you are still having a hard time getting over it or dealing with it or whatever but I'm not going to continue watching you do the dumbest things for no good reason. If you're feeling guilty see a priest but you can't let that guilt make you do stupid things and get you hurt or worse!"  
  
"Dumb?! I did my job today Linda!" Danny argued, "You used to appreciate that I gave my all at work! You used to understand that it was dangerous! I'm fine! Why are you making this into an argument?!"  
  
"I'm not the one arguing Danny! You didn't even answer your phone! For hours! You scared the Hell outta me!" Linda yelled at him.  
  
"I was busy!" Danny said, "I'm a cop! I get shot at! It's not a big deal! I was coming home! If I thought you needed to be there I'd have called but you didn't! I knew I was okay!"  
  
"I get that the job is dangerous Danny. That's not what I'm mad about. I'm glad you're okay. But not calling me?! When you are injured?! That's not okay! That's what I'm mad about! You call me! Since you've been on the job, we have one very important rule. You call me if you're hurt! Since when is that nothing?!"  
  
"You're making a big deal about nothing. I'm sorry I didn't call but I was coming home. I was fine. I _am_ fine." Danny tried to tell her.  
  
"I'm glad you're fine." Linda sighed heavily. She walked into the kitchen to get away from Danny. She was so angry with him. She couldn't be in the same room as him anymore. She needed space to breathe. She needed to be able to process everything. She needed time to think.

* * *

Danny was sitting in the playroom watching Maddie and Charlie play while Linda waited at the bus stop for the twins and Grace.  
  
"Mommy!" Grace jumped off the bus first.  
  
"Hi, sweetie!" Linda hugged her daughter tight, "How was your day?" She hugged the twins as they ran to her.  
  
"I had a good day!" Faith smiled wide.  
  
"I dwaded you a pitue!" Sam waived a construction paper drawing in the air, "Ith our famiwy."  
  
"I love it!" Linda smiled.  
  
"Dats you an Daddy an dats eberyone elth." Sam pointed to the people he drew.  
  
"Good job. I like how you drew hearts all around too." Linda grinned.  
  
The kids and Linda walked home hand in hand while talking about their day. They were happy to see Daddy home so early. All three kids begged to play first and do homework after dinner. Linda relented when all three kids looked like they would start crying if she said no.  
  
After Maddie and Charlie were both picked up Linda poured herself a glass of wine, "I'm going to take a bath." She said to Danny. The day had her whole back wound tight. She needed to try and relax if only for an hour or two.  
  
"What about the kids?" Danny asked as they sat at the table doing homework.  
  
"They're your kids too. And you're apparently fine so it shouldn't be a problem to do homework, make lunches for tomorrow, pack backpacks, sign reading logs, bathe all three of them, make sure they all use toothpaste when brushing their teeth and help Grace floss, and put them all to bed. Oh, and I washed sheets today so you'll have to make all three kids beds before they go to sleep and the girls need to clean their room because they dumped the toy box this morning and didn't have time to do it before school." Linda said, "It's all a part of that nothing I do all day while you're out getting shot at." She turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"I already apologized for that comment." Danny called after her. Linda walked up the stairs without responding to her husband. He was right. He did apologize for saying she did nothing but she almost felt as if he didn't really mean it. Linda filled the tub and lit a few scented candles. She wondered if Danny was going back to work tomorrow or if he took the day off. She still had no idea how bad his injuries were but depending on his pain level or how he was hurt he just might stay home. If he did, Linda knew exactly what she'd do tomorrow. Leave the house. For the whole day. Danny could baby-sit their grandkids and have his own kids before and after school. Maybe even up till bedtime. Linda didn't know what she'd do but maybe leaving Danny home with kids would teach him exactly what nothing looked like. Linda wasn't sure what was going on with Danny. But whatever it was he needed to get control of it before things got worse. 


	13. Chapter 13

Linda had been completely serious when she said she was going out. The following morning Danny woke up to Linda kissing his cheek, "I'll be back later today. After dinner." She smiled. 

"You're leaving?" Danny asked not fully awake.

"Yeah. I told you that yesterday." Linda said, "I'm still mad at you. I love you. I'm glad you're relatively okay. But I'm still mad at you." She told him, "You need to deal with whatever this is that's going on with you lately because the guilt or whatever you're feeling isn't hurting only you anymore." Linda kissed Danny's lips softly, "I love you." She whispered before leaving the room quietly.

Danny sighed as he laid his head back down. He knew Linda was right. But how did he get rid of the guilt that haunted him over shooting and killing an unarmed kid?

* * *

During the day Linda had intended to spend it on herself. She met Beaz for brunch, did a bit of window shopping, then grabbed herself a sandwich for lunch. After lunch Linda found herself sitting in the Park where she and Danny often took the kids to run around and play on the weekends. her thoughts wandered to her husband. Didn't he see how misdirected his anger was? Didn't he notice how short tempered he'd been lately? How could he be so ignorant lately? Linda sighed heavily. She wished she could do something for him. Something to make him feel better. Her thoughts turned to her own guilt. Danny was hurt and tried to not show it because he felt ashamed. Linda hated that he felt that way. Linda's afternoon quickly turned into picking up each of the kids some new toy or special present. She bought Maddie a new pair of pajamas and Charlie a new pair of sneakers. She'd even spotted a small gift for Danny. She wondered how he was feeling while chasing after kids all day.

When Linda returned home that evening after bedtime she could see how exhausted Danny was.

"Kids missed you today." Danny said, "They were excited to FaceTime you at bedtime though."

"I missed them too. But it was nice to get out for the day." Linda admitted. She placed her few bags on the floor next to the couch, "Did they go to bed okay?" She asked. 

"Sam really wanted you. Apparently, I don't read the story the right way." Danny sighed.

Linda smiled, "He likes to hear the different voices." She told Danny, "I should make sure things are set for tomorrow. It's the carnival for Kathleen and I don't want to be late trying to get them changed into costumes." Linda stood from the couch. She started to walk out of the room when Danny hand on her arm stopped her, "Danny." Linda felt him spin her around, kissing her hard on the lips.

"I missed you." He murmured, "I'm sorry. I've been such a jackass lately. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how I've been acting. I talked to dad today. Another a lot. And I'm sorry I ever took out my anger on you." Danny's voice broke as he apologized, "I love you so much." Danny kissed his wife again, "You're right I do feel guilty. I killed an unarmed kid. And that's not going to go away easily. But you did nothing wrong. And me being angry at you for no reason isn't good for either of us. All it's doing is hurting you. And that's the last thing I ever want to do. I love you. I'm sorry." Danny's eyes shined with unshed tears. Linda could tell the guilt from the shooting as well as guilt from hurting her was tearing him up.

Linda wrapped her arms around her husband, "I love you. I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I'm sorry you feel so much guilt. But don't you see that if you didn't take that shot and she was reaching for a gun, Kathleen or you or both of you could be dead right now? You're not as invincible as you think you are." Linda said softly. 

"That what my father said too. But it's still an unarmed kid." Danny nodded his head.

"If she was innocent she would have listened to your directions. Instead, she ignored you knowing she was doing something that would guarantee she would be shot." Linda cupped Danny's face between her hands, "That's her fault. Not yours."

"But it is my fault you were hurt. It is my fault I got so upset with you." Danny whispered.

Linda ran her hand over his chest lightly where she knew he was hurt, "I'm sorry too."

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about." Danny shook his head.

"But I do." Linda took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I got so mad at you yesterday. I was scared and worried and upset and it all came out. I'm sorry. I should have stopped yelling and intended to what you had to say."

"I should have called you." Danny pulled Linda close.

"I should know by now if it's important you'll make sure I know." Linda traced over his chest lightly, "I was so worried."

Danny kissed her sweetly, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I pro–"

"Don't promise if you don't intend to keep it." Linda interrupted him  

"Linda Reagan, I promise, if I sit in an ambulance, you are my first phone call." Danny sealed his promise with a kiss, "I'm so incredibly thankful for you."

"Oh, Danny." Linda kissed Danny slowly.

Danny responded to her kiss by backing her up to the doorway of the living room, "I love you so much." He whispered over and over again.

"I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love you the most." Danny closed the small space between the two of them keeping his lips on his wife's. The rest of the night was spent with Danny apologizing to Linda. Showering her with love and sweet words of affection as he prayed she'd forgive him for being such a jerk. The two of them working through their own guilt and feelings while rekindling the spark they fought so hard together for. The spark that they each refused to let go of.


	14. Chapter 14

At the carnival the following day Danny and Linda had spent their morning preparing the kids for a fun day. When they arrived at NYU they stepped out of the car after parking beside Frank. Linda had been able to get both Danny and Frank to agree to dress up.

"You three look so cute!" Kathleen waived over to her family. Kathleen was dressed up as Wendy with Maddie as Tinkerbell in her arms. Jack was next to her as Captain Hook.

"I thought you two said you were dressing up too?" Jack asked his father and grandfather.

"We are." Danny grinned. Jack wondered how his father was dressed in costume. He was wearing a normal looking suit like he'd wear every day to work.

"Sam is Batman, Faith is Batgirl, I'm Robin. Mommy is Catwoman. Daddy is Bruce Wayne and Grandpa is Comis'ner Gordan." Grace explained.

"That's not dressing up. That you two wearing normal clothes." Jack pointed out.

"Don't get jealous because we figure out a way around the costume rule." Danny smiled, "Besides, what happened to Peter Pan?" He asked.

"Captain Hook was cooler." Jack explained.

"Hey!" Sean called out. He was walking with Charlie in is arms. Charlie was dressed in his Superman costume and was clearly more interested in the cape than walking.

"You too?!" Jack's mouth dropped when he saw Sean in jeans, a white button-up shirt half open with a Superman t-shirt underneath, and fake glasses.

"Me too what?" Sean asked.

"You got to wear normal clothes too." Jack sighed.

"I'm Clark Kent. He's Superman." Sean smiled, "Cute right?"

"Hey, guys!" Margaret walked over to them dressed in her scrubs. Jamie was at her side in uniform.

"That's not a costume Uncle Jamie." Jack said.

"That's because I'm working." Jamie grinned.

"And I'm headed into work in a bit so I came in work clothes. I'll be a nurse." Margaret smiled.

"I tried to get Linda to do that once." Danny muttered.

"You wanted me to be a different type of nurse." Linda teased her husband.

"Really Danny?!" Jamie laughed.

"Not that kind of nurse in public!" Danny grinned.

"What kind of nurse Daddy?" Grace asked.

"Nevermind. It's for grown-ups to know. Let's get you a candy bucket." Danny distracted his little girl.

Linda shook her head, "Is everyone here? Erin and Nicky?" She asked unsure if they were coming or not.

"Erin said they wouldn't be here." Kathleen said.

"Okay, then I think we have everyone. Let's go see this carnival." Frank smiled.

"C'mon Daddy!" Faith tugged Danny's hand.

"We go!" Sam said excitedly.

"You heard the kids." Frank said following after his family. He wasn't a big fan of Halloween but seeing his whole family come together and knowing the memories the kids would have from tonight's event made it all worth it.

* * *

After a fun-filled night of bobbing for apples, a not so scary haunted house, costume contests, dancing to spooky music, even a hayride around the park, the Reagan family was finally headed home. Jamie and Margaret had left early for work while Sean stayed as late as Charlie was awake. Danny and Linda were among the last to leave making sure Jack and Kathleen made it home safely before continuing onto their own home behind Frank.

Linda was in the bathroom wiping the makeup off her face while Danny put kids to bed. She enjoyed the evening with their family. Linda wasn't sure if it was the many masks and the unknown but she'd spent her night observing Danny watching everyone around the, she felt him hold her tighter. Keep the kids closer. She saw the flash of panic when Faith wandered to her Uncle Jamie and Danny lost sight of her for a second. Linda knew he was still thinking about the shooting. She just hoped he remembered it wasn't his fault sooner rather than later.

Linda grinned as she looked up and saw Danny standing in the doorway watching her, "Want to help me unzip this?" Linda asked keeping her back towards her husband.

Danny walked over to her, "Of course." He slowly unzipped her costume casually sliding his free hand under the fabric as he unzipped it, "You looked beautiful tonight." He kissed her exposed shoulder.

Linda blushed, "You just liked seeing my cleavage." Linda rolled her eyes.

"That's true. However, I was talking about how you kept watching our kids with such love in your eyes. The way you played with them. How you kept Sam from being so scared of the monsters in masks. How you ever so sweetly kept my hand in yours when you were scared." Danny slipped his arms around her waist, "You are beautiful. And not just physically. You are the most beautiful wonderful woman in the world. And I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine."

"Where is this coming from Danny?" Linda wondered as Danny's tone of voice was more serious.

"I just want to to always know how much I love you and how much you mean to me." Danny rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, that feeling is incredibly mutual Sergeant Reagan." Linda smiled wide, "I love you so much." Linda turned in his arms.

Danny kissed his wife hoping to be distracted enough to not think about the guilt and the shooting when that was all that was on his mind. He tried to think of something else all night but with it so fresh in his mind he couldn't get rid of it. Danny sighed and shook his head.

Linda felt Danny shake slightly. She could tell he was upset about something. More often than not Danny was incredibly affectionate with her. But when he was like this she knew something was bothering him that he was trying to bury, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Danny whispered, "I swear. I just...need you. I love you. I can't ever see a second of life without you." Danny held her close, "I am so grateful for your love."

"You sure that's all?" Linda pushed.

"That's it." Danny kissed his wife again praying she'd let it go and worry about him. She didn't need to have the guilt and nightmares like he did.


	15. Chapter 15

That night long after they'd fallen asleep together, Linda woke up when she felt Danny jolt awake beside her, "NO! LINDA!" He yelled as he woke up from a nightmare.

Linda looked over at Danny who was sitting up in bed panting, "Babe. Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I'm sorry." Danny apologized without looking at her. Danny closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

Linda shifted to sit up beside him, "Danny." Linda put an arm on his shoulder. She'd seen him wake up like this before when having a nightmare. It was never a good sign when Danny had such vivid nightmares.

Danny shook his head, "I'm sorry Linda." He whispered brokenly.

"Sorry for what?" Linda rubbed his arm soothingly. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Danny took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I'm okay." Danny flashed her a weak smile, "I'll be right back. It's okay." He kissed the top of her head as he slid out of bed. Danny crossed the room and walked into their bathroom to breathe for a minute, leaving the door cracked open. When he'd been gone for almost five minutes Linda knew something was wrong despite what he said.

Linda got out of bed walking to the bathroom. She tapped on the door lightly, "Babe?" She said softly. Linda nudged the door open more to see Danny sitting on the bathroom floor with his face in his hands. Linda didn't say a word as she knelt down in front of him. Linda wrapped her husband in her arms holding him tight, "When you're ready. I'm here." Linda said softly. The couple sat together for a few moments. Danny quietly breaking down in the arms of his wife. Linda holding him tight trying to provide as much comfort as possible.

"It keeps playing in my head." Danny sighed, "She dies. I wake up. I kill her every time." Danny's voice cracked. Danny shifted to pull is wife into his lap. He brought Linda's hand up to his mouth kissing the back of it, "Only this time.....it wasn't Becca." 

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"The perp had a hood on. I couldn't see her face. She reached into her coat and I shot. When I pulled the hood back....it was you. I shot you. I-I had killed you." Danny shook his head, "I'm sorry Linda. I'm so sorry."

"It was a nightmare, Danny." Linda told him, "Just a horrible nightmare. Baby, you are the last person on Earth that could ever hurt me." Linda hugged Danny tight.

"It was so real. I swore I was dreaming still when I woke up." Danny frowned, "That you in bed was a figment of my imagination." 

"I'm here Danny. I swear. I'm right here." Linda kissed his lips gently, "I'm right here. I'm okay."

"Why was it you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. But I swear I'm okay." Linda promised him. 

"I know." Danny squeezed her tight to his chest wincing in pain slightly.

"I saw that." Linda frowned, "Take your shirt off. Let me check those bruises."

"Linda." Danny sighed.

"Please?" She said softly. Danny complied stripping hs shirt off so Linda could see the purpling-blue bruises on Danny's chest. She carefully ran her fingers over them to make sure they were healing properly, "It's probably just muscle strain from moving so fast when you woke up." Linda frowned. She stood up carefully and pulled a bottle of pain medicine out of the cabinet, "Take two of these."

"What is it?" Danny took the pills from her.

"Ibuprofen. It will help with the swelling and the pain." Linda told him.

"Thank you." Danny said sincerely. 

"C'mon. Let's get you back in bed. You look exhausted." Linda said softly. She took his hands in her tugging him to his feet. 

"I don't know what to do about this Linda." Danny confessed as he turned the light out in the bathroom. 

"About what?" Linda asked.

 "About this whole thing. I can't shake this girls' death." Danny sighed.

Linda waited for Danny to get settled in bed before cuddling up next to him, "You don't. You learn to deal with it. The lives saved counters the lives lost. And as long as that scale stays tipped in the lives saved, you carry on. You take what you can from this and walk away with it. In this case, you had no choice but to shoot. Everyone who was there and everyone who investigated it said the same thing. So don't beat yourself up over something that, while yes, took the life of a young woman, but also kept you, two officers, your daughter-in-law, and civilians safe." Linda traced her finger on her husband's torso while she laid her head on hs chest, "You can't keep letting this eat you up. It's going to destroy you." Linda closed her eyes tight, "You will always be my hero but you're not Superman, Danny. You can't spin the Earth backward and go back in time. You did what you had to do at the time. And no one will fault you for that."

"I wish I hadn't seen that holster. Or that I'd seen nothing in it." Danny held Linda close.

"And if you didn't see it and there was a gun, you, or Kathleen, or both of you, or those officers, could be dead." Linda said seriously. Linda propped up on her elbow, "You did what you needed to do. And I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for doing your job, for protecting our streets, our City. For keeping Kathleen safe. For keeping your promise, and coming home to me." Linda leaned down to kiss her husband sweetly only to be taken by surprise when he tilted his head deepening the kiss.

"I love you." Danny said softly

I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love you the most." Danny pulled her down for another kiss. It was just the distraction Danny needed to relax enough to fall back asleep that night tangled in his wife's arms. Linda prayed Danny would sleep all night. Not only was it a long night for Danny, it was a long night for Linda too. Linda just hoped she'd be able to help Danny through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new modem because mine fried and now I have the internet at home again! I'll post tomorrow night when I'm out of work. :)


	16. Chapter 16

When Danny woke up the next morning Linda was already awake. She was lying with her head on his chest lost in thought. When Danny moved his hand to rub her arm she jumped not realizing he was awake yet.

"Morning." Danny felt like he'd slept for a year. He looked at the time. It was almost nine o'clock, "Shit. We're late." Danny started to move to get up.

"No. We're not." Linda shook her head putting a hand on Danny's chest, "You and I are skipping church this week." 

"What?" Danny wondered if he forgot about something he was supposed to do this morning, "What about the kids?"

"We have an appointment this morning and the kids are with your father. Jamie and Margaret are helping watch them." Linda explained.

"Appointment where?" Danny wondered. He didn't remember scheduling anything for a Sunday morning. Usually, they tried to avoid that at all costs.

"Dr. Bennett. I need you to come with me today and this was the only time I could make it for. We need to be there by eleven." Linda told him.

Danny nodded his head, "I must have forgotten about it." 

"I made it this morning." Linda confessed.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I just think we both could use someone else to talk to." She shifted a bit to look up at her husband.

"Linda I don't think I need..." Danny started to speak only to have Linda cut him off.

"Please? For me?" Linda knew she was begging him but she felt Danny needed to talk to someone. And Dr. Bennett had been working with Linda and Danny together and Linda alone for years. Maybe she could help Danny too.

"Okay." Danny agreed. He'd do anything for Linda.

The couple showered and dressed before having a quiet breakfast together. Once finished they headed off to Dr. Bennett's office. Danny kept Linda's hand in his during the drive over and while they waited in the waiting room. 

"Linda. Danny. Why don't you two come in?" Dr. Bennett smiled warmly. Linda squeezed Danny's hand as they walked into the office and sat on the couch, "How are you both doing?" She asked.

"Okay." Linda smiled.

"Danny how about you?" Dr. Bennett wondered.

"I'm fine." Danny tried to pretend everything was normal.

"Everyone sleeping well? How's Kathleen doing? The last time you were here Danny I think it was right after the whole incident wth your daughter-in-law and that investigation with Internal Affairs. Everything go okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean as okay as it can be with IAB." Danny admitted.

"What does that mean?" Dr. Bennett asked for clarification.

"It was a hard situation for everyone. Kathleen is my son's wife and the girl wasn't armed and I killed her. She was unarmed." Danny shook his head, "Look, it's not a big deal."

"Danny." Linda said softly.

"What Linda?!" Danny grumbled, "You want me to tell her how I'm having nightmares so she can tell me I'm crazy and give me some magic pill to pop to make it better?!" Danny blew up, "I'm not like you, Linda! I can't just ride the crazy train and be okay with taking a medication to not feel so nuts all the time. It's nightmares. It will go away. I killed an unarmed kid. I deserve the nightmares."

"Ride the crazy train?" Linda asked wondering where his words came from.

"That's not what I mean." Danny sighed, "You're not crazy. Your head is messed up like Dad's cholesterol. He takes pills for that and you take pills for anxiety and depression. It makes sense. But I don't have that. I feel guilty because I  _am_ guilty."

"If you're so guilty then why dd Internal Affairs close the case? Why weren't you tried for murder or convicted of homicide or even manslaughter?" Dr. Bennett countered. Danny looked at her as he tried to think of an answer.

"She was wearing an ankle holster. I thought I saw a gun and I shot." Danny explained.

"So it was a good shoot?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"Yeah. They said it was the proper force for the situation." Danny agreed.

"Then you have nothing to be guilty for. Because you did nothing wrong." Dr. Bennett said softly.

"Danny you protected Kathleen and yourself." Linda put a hand on hs shoulder.

"I killed a kid." Danny frowned.

"Who was endangering your life and the lives of others around you." Dr. Bennett reminded Danny.

"I wish I could take it back." Danny sighed.

"But then you'd have to deal with the consequences of if she had a gun and fired it at someone." Dr. Bennett 

"What if it was you? Or Kathleen? What if she was shot?" Linda asked.

Danny shook his head, "I don't konw." He said honestly.

"You did the right thing. Now you just have to trust everyone around you who keeps saying the same thing. You did the right thing." Dr. Bennett repeated.

"I'm proud of you for standing up the way you did." Linda kissed the back of his hand, "I'm proud you're my husband." 

"I love you." Danny said softly to his wife.

After another forty-minutes Danny left the room surprisingly feeling better than when he walked into the room an hour ago. The rest of the day passed slowly with meeting the Reagan family for lunch together. Danny was glad to see all hs kids behaving with each other so well. He smiled when Sam begged to sit between him and Linda. Linda of course, loving to spoil the kids, let Sam have his way. Dinner that night was uneventful with Jamie and Margaret spilling the beans on their engagement. Turns out Jamie had asked Margaret to marry him after the carnival and she'd said yes. Danny couldn't be happier for his little brother. Jamie deserved every ounce of happines in his life. Danny sat on the couch after dinner with Linda tucked under his arm while the Jet game played on the TV saying a silent prayer for whatever good thing he'd done in his life to be married to such an amazing woman. Thinking of just how lucky he really was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super anxious to see what you all think about this chapter since from the last chapter was a lot of talk about what Danny said in therapy. I'm curious to see what you think of this one. :)

Linda stood in the bathroom looking at the small orange bottle. She wondered what life would be like if she stopped taking them. She could remember the feelings of helplessness, fear, terror, sadness. She knew that if she stopped taking her medication it could cost her, her life. Danny had once told her that he didn't care if that's what she needed. That she was strong and he was proud of her for taking care of herself. Yet, today, he'd called her crazy and commented on the "magic pills". Linda swallowed the pill with a glass of water before walking out of the bathroom. Danny still wasn't back from Sam's bedroom. The little boy had heard a noise outside his window and was scared. Danny was trying to get him to see it was just the wind whistling outside. That he was safe. Daddy would always keep him safe. Linda slipped into bed, laying on her side away from Danny's side of the bed. She didn't know what to say to him. His words running through her mind on repeat. Linda sighed when she felt the bed dip behind her.

"He's asleep." Danny said, "We cleared the whole room together. Then looked outside to see the leaves falling in the wind." Danny looked over at his wife who hadn't reacted at all to his words, "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. Just tired." Linda sighed trying to let go of Danny's comment during therapy. But what if that's what he really thought? What if he lied about being okay with her taking medication?

"You sure?" Danny slid an arm around her waist only to have her shrug it off.

"I'm fine Danny." Linda said more forcefully than she meant.

"Please don't lie to me." Danny requested. 

"Fine." Linda whipped around and sat up, "You want to know what my problem is?! You. You think I'm crazy! You said so in therapy today. Think that I take 'magic pills' to get better. Think that my head's messed up, that I 'ride the crazy train', that I'm nuts! You have said over and over how you don't care that I take pills and even defended that to your family when they all said Reagan's don't take pills. But that was obviously a lie now wasn't it Danny?!"

Danny sat back not expecting Linda to blow up like this, "I didn't call you crazy! I said you're different! I said that it makes sense you take pills because you need to! And what happened to therapy being a space for both of us to say what we felt without fearing the others reaction?!" Danny asked.

"You thought you could say that and it wouldn't affect me?!" Linda gasped.

"You're the one that dragged me there in the first place under the guise of  _you_ needing to go, but somehow it was an ambush on me because you thought I needed to talk. Nevermind if I wanted to or was ready to. You decided that before I got a chance to!" Danny yelled at her.

"Because you'd never go on your own and you and I both know that!" Linda shook her head.

"You didn't even give me an option to decide that or not!" Danny let out a deep breath.

"Oh please, Danny! You know damn well you wouldn't go!" Linda yelled back.

"I'm sick of you thinking you know everything! You can't just make a decision for me then get pissed because you don't like how I react to it!" Danny threw the covers off him, getting out of bed.

Linda watched Danny walk around the room throwing clothes on, "What do you think you're doing?!" Linda asked.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Linda." Danny pulled a shirt on over his head.

"So now I don't even get to know where you're going or what you're doing?! Now you are just going to do whatever you want because you're mad at me for thinking that talking to someone might help with those nightmares you've been having?!" Linda sneered.

"Out! I'm going out! I'm done listening to you tell me what to do, and how to react. You kill an unarmed kid then tell me what the normal reaction is!" Danny stuffed his wallet in his jean pocket before shoving his sneakers on his feet.

"I don't understand what you're so hung up on!" Linda crossed her arms, "So you're just going out?"

"Yes, Linda! Out!" Danny searched for his car keys atop their dresser.

"Out where?!" Linda asked.

"Out of this house! Away from you!" Danny grabbed his keys, "I'm done being your little game that you think you can figure out! You're broken puzzle to put back together again. It's gonna stop! I'm so sick and tired of you thinking that just because you're a nurse you know everything there is to know! You have no idea what I'm going through and you acting like you do is going to stop!"

"That's not what I'm doing!" Linda said angrily.

"That's exactly what you're doing and I'm done with it!" Danny walked out of their bedroom slamming their door behind him, leaving Linda in bed wondering what to do next.

* * *

Detective Jamie Reagan never imagined that in the middle of the night while celebrating their recent engagement he would be pulled from his bed with his fiancee to pick up his drunk big brother from a local cop bar.

Jamie walked into the bar, spotting Danny sitting on a stool still drinking. Jamie sat down next to Danny, "You don't have a gun on you at the moment do you?" Jamie asked.

"Hmmm....not that stupid." Danny slurred a bit. Jamie grinned. He couldn't recall ever seeing Danny drunk. When Danny was in college he had his share of parties but he was also working and had a family so his party days were limited. Besides with the age gap between them, Jamie often didn't see Danny act irrisponsbly, "What are you  _doing_ here Jamie?" Danny asked as if he just noticed Jamie beside him.

"O'Neill called me. Said you won't give him your keys. He thought I was a better phone call than Dad." Jamie said.

"You a'int gettin' my keeeeyysss O'Neill. Drivin' sssssucks" Danny sipped the last drop of his whiskey, "Youse seen him drive?" Danny asked Jamie.

"No, but I'm confident your driving would suck more than his at the moment." Jamie grinned. Danny hummed in agreement as he ordered another drink. Jamie shook his head,"What about some water Danny?" The bartender handed Danny a water refusing his request for a drink.

"Sure." Danny swayed slightly on his stool.

"Why are you out here Danny?" Jamie asked, "What's going on?" 

"Don't get marrrried Jamie." Danny sighed, "Liiiinn-da doesn't get it. I kill a kid. She don't get it. She tinks she get it. But she don't." Danny said.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Jamie had no idea what Danny was referencing.

"That kid! Jack's....Kathleen's....stalker kid!" Danny couldn't remember Becca's name at the moment.

"Okay. Yeah. The one that IA said was a good shoot." Jamie remembered.

"Yeah. Good. But not good. It's-it's not okay." Danny shook his head, "She says, talk 'bout it. Takes me to that psycho...psycho...the lady...."

"Psychologist?" Jamie guessed.

"YES! Good job, Detective!" Danny patted Jamie on the shoulder, "So I talk an' Linda gets pissed. I'm done."

"Done with what?" Jamie wondered what Danny was getting at.

"Her game. She thinks she know it all. She don't know it all. She don't know I know she think she know it all." Danny rambled, "She twisted what I say an' got pissed. I said I didn't say it like she said I said it an' she still pissed. She knowsssss better!"

"So you and Linda had a fight over something you said that she took one way but you meant another way?" Jamie tried to figure out why his brother was drunk on a Sunday night.

"Yeah but it's in the office! She-she-she can't get mad for that! It's the rules!" Danny sighed.

"You said something with the psychologist that ticked off Linda and she took it outside the session and you two argued." Jamie concluded.

"Youse a good detectititve." Danny said messing up on the word 'detective'.

"And you're drunk. C'mon. Margaret dropped me off so I can drive your car. You can sleep this off on my couch since I'm sure Linda wouldn't want you on your couch right now and Dad would be pretty pissed to see you like this." Jamie paid Danny's tab before helping his brother up.

"She gon'na be mad!" Danny said realizing just how ticked LInda would be knowing he didn't come home after leaving in the middle of an argument.

"Yeah well, she'll get over it." Jamie blew it off. He'd call Linda once Danny was settled at his house and try to keep her calm. Danny was safe. Drunk and stupid but safe. He was lucky he was working nights that week. He'd have time in the morning to sleep off the hangover was sure to have.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Almost a week went by with Danny and Linda at each other's throats. Danny was barely home, working longer hours, citing paperwork to catch up on just to avoid going home. Linda had avoided Danny like the plauge all week. Even Frank felt the tension in the house offering to take the kids or watch them so Linda and Danny could talk but neither one of his kids took him up on the offer. Even Sunday dinner was tense between all family members. It was as if Danny and Linda's argument was the big elephant in the room. Jamie hadn't told anyone except Linda that he picked up his brother drunk last Sunday. But when Danny showed up to work all week looking like Hell run over, most of the men and women in blue assumed he was having a rough week and the rumors started to fly.

Another week of tension went by until one Monday, Danny looked over at the clock on the wall in his office. It was half-past ten in the morning. His phone had buzzed reminding him of a session with Dr. Bennett and Linda that morning. Danny had texted his wife saying he was busy and couldn't go. It wasn't a total lie. He  _was_ working. But he had already cleared his schedule for the appointment. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to have Linda use what he said in there against him. They'd been arguing over everything from small to large lately and Danny was tired. He didn't want to keep fighting with her anymore. Danny already felt guilty enough for the problems between the two of them. He'd come home three nights over the last week to notice Linda had cried herself to sleep. She looked as exhausted as he was and was fielding questions from the kids about why Daddy was working a lot. Danny watched as the clock ticked on. As the minutes passed he started to feel even worse. Here he was hiding out at work when his wife was waiting for him. He GPSed her phone on his to see where she was. Sure enough, there it was. At Dr. Bennett's office. Danny sighed as he stood up. He could at least show up. If Linda was there then Danny should be too. They agreed to do couples therapy together. Sure Linda saw Dr. Bennett alone but that wasn't the same. Danny felt guilty enough. He turned off his computer, grabbed his keys, wallet and gun and locked his office door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Beaz looked up from her desk.

"I have a thing." Danny said, "Someone needs me have them text me." Danny called over hs shoulder as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Linda sat on her side of the couch in Dr. Bennett's office not speaking. She hated that Danny wasn't coming. She'd had two sessions alone with Dr. Bennett over the last couple of weeks. They talked about how Linda was wrong for taking Danny's words out of the session. How she twisted them around and refused to listen to Danny explain himself. How she fractured the trust they'd built up with each other. How it was her responsibility to repair it.

"Linda." Dr. Bennett said softly, "He's not coming today. He said so himself. You've been here almost a half hour. Why don't we talk about how you're feeling right now?"

Linda looked up from where she'd been staring at her hands, "If I talk I'm going to cry." Linda whispered.

"Crying is good. It's getting the emotions out." Dr. Bennett said.

"I've cried so much. I don't want to cry anymore." Linda shook her head.

"Why have you been crying?" Dr. Bennett asked.

Linda picked at her nails, "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" Dr. Bennett questioned.

"It's stupid. He's told me a thousand times it would never happen." Linda sighed.

"What would never happen?" Dr. Bennett pushed gently.

"That he would leave." Linda whispered, "Danny and I have been arguing. You know that. Ever since I was an idiot." Linda sniffled, "Now we've barely talked. It's been almost two weeks. We don't talk, we avoid each other, he doesn't hold my hand at the dinner table." Linda let a tear slip, "We don't cuddle like we used to. It's like everything is falling apart." Linda tried to stop the tears but couldn't, "I feel like we are losing each other and I know that I'm at fault for saying what I said. I don't want to lose him because I was an idiot."

"Have you apologized?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"Not really." Linda said, "I mean, the day after I tried to but it didn't go over well." Linda recalled trying to talk to Danny while he was hungover.

"And you haven't tried again since?" Dr. Bennett wondered.

"No. Because it's not going to change anything. He said he can't trust me like that anymore." Linda wiped her tears.

Dr. Bennett frowned when her phone buzzed. She checked her message quickly. She texted her receptionist back as Linda tried to stop crying. 

"Linda, why are you crying?" Danny walked over to his wife. He was late but he made it to the session. Danny sat down next to Linda, the closest they'd been in weeks.

Linda looked up confused, "What are you doing here Danny?"

"It's our session, right? I make the time to come and try as hard as I can to be here for all of them. That was one of the rules when we started this right?" Danny reminded her.

"Right." Linda nodded her head, "I just didn't think you wanted to. That it wasn't....worth it anymore." She frowned.

"I _don't_ want to be here." Danny said truthfully, "But I think I _need_ to be. And our marriage is worth everything." Danny said.

"Thank you." Linda whispered.

"Do you want to tell me why you're crying?" Danny asked. Dr. Bennett sat quietly letting her patients work together.

Linda started crying harder, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever thrown those words back at you. I shouldn't have started that fight. I shouldn't have argued with you like that. You were saying what you felt and you even said it wasn't about me and I still turned it around. I'm sorry. I should have never said that. I'm so sorry Danny." Linda rambled.

"You're right." Danny nodded his head, "Linda, since we started doing this together, we've always had an open policy. What we say in here can't be used against each other out there." He reminded her.

"I know. And I'm stupid for the lapse in judgment. I'm such an idiot for starting that whole argument." Linda beat herself up.

"Hey. No one talks about my wife like that. Not even you." Danny cupped her chin tilting her head up, "You're not stupid, or an idiot. You just...didn't think. And while it hurts that you violated the trust we have in here, I'm willing to work on it if you are."

Linda nodded her head, "I know you've said it won't happen over and over again, but I'm scared this is such a big fight we won't figure out how to fix things." Linda admitted.

"And I'm scared that you'll see me as weak if you see just how much the shooting has hurt me." Danny told her, "So how about I help you not feel so scared? I swear I won't leave. Ever. And I'll say it with every breath if that's what makes you feel better."

"And I will be strong for you so you can break down to deal with the shooting however you need to deal with it." Linda suggested.

"I was so mad at you. I didn't like that you were pushing me. And I said a lot that I shouldn't have. The one thing I didn't say that I should have is that I love you, Linda. Even when you frustrate the Hell out of me. I love you. You will forever be the only one for me and if I've ever made you question that because we argued and have been arguing, I'm sorry." Danny said softly.

"No. I'm sorry." Linda sniffled, "It was my fault. It was my comment that set the argument off, I'm the one that forced you to come here when you weren't ready, and I've been the one that hasn't let you talk. I'm sorry I let it get so far. I'm sorry I broke your trust. I love you so much."

"What do we do now, Doc?" Danny asked.

"Well, you two have done a good job of working through this so far. It isn't over. And it won't be over for a long time. Trust takes a lot of time to rebuild once it's broken. And Linda, you've done that. You've broken that seal. But obstacles are put in the way to see if what you want is really worth fighting for." Dr. Bennett said, "Linda you said you're scared that you two fight and Danny will want a divorce even after he's said that won't happen, right?" Linda nodded her head, "Then I want you to remember this. In every marriage that is over a week old, there are grounds for divorce. I'm sure you and Danny could write pages of things that people would divorce over that have happened in your relationship. However, the trick to staying married is to continue to find reasons to stay married. Why do you want to stay married to Danny?"

"I love him." Linda replied.

"But he has a short fuse and can say hurtful things then apologize and it happens again. He yells and has a quick temper sometimes. He doesn't hurt you but he does make you cry or upset you. Why do you still love him through that?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"Because I know that in those moments it's not really Danny. It is but it's not. It's the anger or the PTSD or the fear even coming through and even though it hurts I know he'd never intentionally say something to hurt me." Linda explained, "He keeps me safe, protects me. He provides for our children. He's an amazing, wonderful man and I couldn't be more proud to call him my husband. Danny is the love of my life and there is no one in the world I'd rather stand beside for the rest of my life."

"Then that's how you keep the insecurity at bay. You chose to pick your husband over the arguing and the fight. Because of the man he is. Not because of the circumstance at the moment." Dr. Bennett smiled, "Danny, why are you scared to be weak? To let Linda hold you up?"

"Because I'm her protector. I'm the man. I'm supposed to be the one to hold her up." Danny said softly.

"Strength isn't being the strong one all the time. Strength is the will to get back up after you've fallen down. It grows in the moments when you think you can't go on but you push through anyway." Dr. Bennett told him, "And both of you need to remember that couples who come in here and are out in two sessions just as happy as before are the ones that I see most often. They are back with second and third marriages because they can't make it work. They aren't strong couples. The two of you are among the strongest I've ever seen. It's not the fighting that makes you strong. It's the making up. The apologizing. The changing behaviors. The realization that your marriage is more important than your differences. The act of forgiveness and acceptance of each other's mistakes. You fight and learn something new about each other or your relationship. It's the realization that you two either fight together and lose together or fight together and win together. That's how this works. Don't fool yourselves into thinking real relationships are perfect and you should be in here loving on each other every session. That's all well and good but this is a safe place. For both of you to talk freely without the fear of being used outside of this room. This is where you two can talk to each other candidly and no one gets hurt. This room is a safety net. To keep things from escalating to a point where you can't find the light at the end of the tunnel anymore. Because your relationship is worth more than a few nights in the dark. Marriage is not invincible. You will continue to have arguments and hurt each other. However, if you believe in each other and in your marriage it will be unstoppable." Dr. Bennett smiled as she watched her patients. Danny put his arm around Linda who shifted closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." Danny grinned.

"I love you the most." Linda kissed Danny sweetly, feeling better than she had in a long time. Linda knew there was still work to do. That Danny still had to handle the guilt and feelings from the shooting but knowing that they'd been handed the tools to work through everything side by side. Knowing that they were both, ready, willing and able to do whatever it took to work together.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Thanksgiving came and went with the Reagan family spending the day together. Kathleen had sent Linda tons of pictures the following day of Maddie 'helping' decorate the house for Christmas with her and Jack. The first day of December fell on a Friday night. Linda had dropped Charlie off at Sean's house when Sean called asking if she could meet him in Statin Island instead of him picking Charlie up in Bay Ridge. When Linda got there she noticed the almost empty fridge and took her son and grandson grocery shopping reprimanding Sean for not saying he was waiting for the next paycheck to pick up a few things. Sean promised it wasn't like that all the time. But with the holiday it shifted the day he was supposed to get paid and he'd needed to wait a few more days to get groceries. He tried to let his Mom only pick up the bare minimum that he needed. Milk, graham crackers for Charlie, a box of cereal, peanut butter, and some eggs but a full cart of food later Sean stopped arguing with his mother letting her fill the kitchen as much as she wanted. After the groceries were put away Linda told her son that she didn't mind helping if he needed a little extra cash between paychecks. Sean brushed it off like his father would saying he could take care of himself and his kid, she didn't need to do anything. Linda smiled and told him she knew he could handle it. On her way home Linda wondered if the kids were asleep yet. When she'd left all three of them were whiny and cranky. 

Linda parked her car surprised to see Danny's car in the driveway. He'd been working when she left the kids with Frank after dinner. Linda walked into the house. It was dark inside but a glow from the living room caught her eye. Linda walked into the living room and smiled. Danny was leaning against the back of couch waiting for her. Candles were lit and a chilled bottle of wine with two glasses sat on the coffee table.

"What is all this?" Linda paused in the doorway.

"Date night." Danny grinned, "Kids are asleep. I'm home early. And we haven't had a date night in a long time." Danny walked over to her.

"Too long of a time." Linda smiled.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, "I decorated for Christmas while you were gone." 

"You what?" Linda asked.

"I put up the only thing that matters." Danny pointed up to the ceiling.

Linda looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above her head, "That's really corny." Linda giggled.

"But it's going to get me a kiss." Danny teased.

"That it is." Linda pecked his lips, "Was Sean in on this? Is that why I went grocery shopping and why he needed me to bring Charlie home instead of him being picked up?"

Danny shook his head, "No. That was just a coincidence. A good coincidence."

"I was thinking that was your excuse for getting me out of the house when you came home and set this up." Linda smiled wide.

Danny kissed her softly again, "C'mon. I put a movie you like in for us to watch. Hopefully while they all stay asleep upstairs."

Linda let Danny lead her to the couch and hand her a glass of wine, "Are you really going to watch one of my romance movies that you always say are so cheesy?" Linda pulled her feet up and settled into Danny's side.

"That would be sweet wouldn't it?" Danny smiled.

"It would be very sweet." Linda agreed.

"Too bad it's Die Hard." Danny turned on the TV to where he'd set the movie up at the beginning.

"Die Hard?" Linda asked in wonder.

"You like Die Hard. I like Die Hard. I thought it was a win-win." Danny defended himself.

"Die Hard is not a date night movie." Linda tried not to laugh but failed.

"It _is_ a date night movie and it just so happens to be the best Christmas movie ever made." Danny hit play.

"Just because a movie takes place at Christmas time doesn't make it a Christmas movie." Linda laughed.

"Die Hard is an action Christmas movie. It takes place on Christmas Eve. It's about love and it's romantic." Danny smiled.

"Shooting bad guys with an Uzi at his wife's company Christmas party isn't romantic." Linda shook her head.

"First of all, he never uses an Uzi. He uses his Beretta or the H&K MP5. Second, of all, he and his wife get back together at the end when he saves the day. And he brings the best gift he could ever give!" Danny grinned.

"What gift?" Linda asked.

"Freedom!" Danny laughed, "And Hans is a better Christmas villain than the Grinch. And it's full of Christmas music." 

Linda laughed loudly, "Okay. You win." She shook her head with a smile. Linda sipped her wine as the movie played. Eventually, the two of them stretching out on the couch with Danny's feet on the coffee table and Linda's head in his lap. Danny's hand absentmindedly running up and down her side while she lay on the couch.

Linda jumped slightly when part of the building blew up. She felt Danny's hand slip around her while the other ran fingers through her hair, "Every time." Linda sighed, "We've seen this movie a thousand times yet every time that scene comes on I flinch."

"I used to think it was just because you wanted to be closer to me." Danny grinned.

Linda turned onto her back to look up at her husband, "I did do that when we watched scary movies sometimes. When we were dating and you'd come over, I used to purposely pick scary movies just so we'd cuddle." Linda lauged, "This just always catches me off-guard." 

"Why do you think we used to watch Halloween so often? It scared you and you'd shift into my arms to not look at the movie." Danny reminded her.

"That movie  _still_ scares me." Linda said.

"Then it's a good thing you sleep next to me." Danny flirted.

"That's a good thing for many reasons. Protection is just one of them." Linda sighed happily, "You're always warmer than I am. I'm ten times more comfortable in bed with you than without you. I love you. That's a big reason." Linda hummed happily.

Danny kissed his wife's lips, "Remember when we used to sneak you over here when we were first dating? I'd go pick you up when you snuck out and we'd watch movies all night long?" Linda shifted so she was sitting in Danny's lap.

"If I recall correctly we spend eighty-percent of the night making out and the other twenty percent hoping not to get caught sneaking around." Linda smiled.

Danny kissed his way down her neck and back up, "We should take a note from our younger selves." He slipped a hand under the hem of her shirt resting it on the small of her back.

"We have a room we can make out in now. And there's no thrill of getting caught and in trouble anymore." Linda teased.

"Oh, I can make it _thrilling_." Danny grinned. He flipped them around pushing Linda into the couch, "You're so beautiful." He kissed her softly.

"I love you so much." Linda melted into Danny's touch.

The two continued making out while Die Hard played in the background. Danny had his pulled his shirt off while his hands roamed his wife's body under her clothes when they both heard Frank and Jamie's voices as they walked into the room.

"So that's when I told the guy-Shit! Sorry! I didn't see anything!" Jamie spun around with his back to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Don't you two have a bedroom?" Frank laughed.

Linda felt her face flush hot as she snorted with laughter, "Oh my God!" 

"I thought you said you were going out?!" Danny looked at his father.

"I did. Thought I could come home tonight." Frank grinned, "I think I should have called first." He laughed.

"We-we were....uh...just..." Danny stammered.

"I'm going to get a drink." Frank cut him off.

"Me too." Jamie nodded his head as they walked out of the room.

"I need one too!" Linda yelled from her spot under her husband. Linda wiped the tears from laughing so hard. She heard Jamie and Frank leave the room, "Thrilling, indeed. Good job, Babe." Linda teased Danny.

"I may have misjudged how long he was supposed to be gone." Danny pulled his shirt back on, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That's the funniest thing that's happened in weeks!" Linda giggled, "My side hurts!" She put a hand over her mouth as she laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was five minutes later." Danny grinned.

"Probably not but it wasn't and that made it hysterical." Linda smiled wide, "I'll blow the candles out and take the glasses to the kitchen. You go make sure they know we're not having sex in the living room while they sit in the parlor." Linda kissed her husband quickly.

"Hey." He grabbed her hand, "I am sorry. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight."

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "Tonight was perfect. I spent time with you. That's all that matters." She kissed him slowly, "Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." Linda said sincerely.

Danny watched as his wife blew the few candles he'd lit out. She gathered the wine and the glasses before making her way to the kitchen. She was probably right. Things hadn't turned out the way he'd planned but it was still an incredible night to just be together. No kids, no commitments, nothing but Danny and Linda spending time with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be typos. I did this on the iPad. Ill correct it when I'm out of work but I really wanted to post before I went in. :)

As November faded and Christmas gradually came Danny's guilt had started to disappear. Slowly but surely he was letting go of the events surrounding the shooting. As per usual, the children were spoiled by their parents and grandparents for Christmas with Frank spoiling everyone. New Year's Eve, Linda and Danny had made plans to go out with Jamie and Margaret however that was before the flu ran through the Reagan house knocking Linda down after the three kids. 

Linda lay in bed while Danny put the kids to bed for the third time that night. Sam was having the hardest time falling asleep and Grace kept waking Faith all night long. She hated being sick. She was looking forward to going out tonight but the flu had other ideas. Linda tossed yet again another tissue into the trash can. Her nose just wouldn't quit running. Linda threw the blanket off. Her fever kept spiking no matter what she did to combat it. She was hot then cold then hot again. It was a never ending cycle that prevented her from getting any rest. And on top of not feeling well, Danny had been working late most nights over the last week. As much as Linda loved her children she needed some rest. Trying to get sleep with three small children in the house wasn't an easy task. 

"Kids are all asleep." Danny walked into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. 

"I wish I could sleep." Linda grumbled.

"I know baby." Danny frowned, "I'm sorry you're sick." 

"You should be. It's your fault." Linda rolled onto her side.

"My fault?" Danny asked. Technically it was Sam's fault. He was the one to bring the virus back from school first. He was sick before Christmas then gave it to Faith who shared with Grace who so kindly gave it to Linda.

"It's your fault we had more kids." Linda explained in a yawn.

Danny chuckled, "Oh okay."

"Can you get me more water?" Linda half asked, half whined.

"Of course I can." Danny picked up her water glass, "How do you feel?" Danny pressed his lips to her forehead, "Your fever is back up." He frowned. 

"I'm hot and my head hurts. And stomach hurts and I'm tired but I can't sleep." Linda said quietly.

"I'll get you some water. Do you want anything else?" Danny brushed some hair away from her eyes.

"To feel better?" Linda asked.

"I will do the best I can to make you better." Danny kissed her forehead again before going to get her more water. When he came back Linda was out of bed. He frowned seeing the bathroom light on. He knew she'd gotten sick again. Danny put the water glass down before knocking softly on the bathroom door, "Babe? You okay?" 

"Yeah." Linda said in a shaky voice.

Danny pushed the door opens slowly, "What can I do for you?" He asked knowing his options were limited.

Linda looked up from her spot on the floor, "Nothing really." She said on the brink of tears. Linda hated being sick. She always felt like crying when she didn't feel well. She hated that she was so pathetic when she was sick.

"C'mon why don't you take a cool bath. Put on some fresh pajamas. And maybe that will help you get some rest." Danny suggested. 

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. She had no energy to argue with him. Linda let Danny fill the tub while she sat on the bathroom floor.  Danny helped undress his wife and get her settled in the bath before leaving for a moment to get her clothes and change the bed sheets. Linda had to admit. He had a good idea. The bath was cooling her down and she felt a bit better with a lower temperature.

"What do you want to wear?" Danny asked.

"One of your shirts." Linda looked up at Danny with large sad eyes.

"Anyone in particular?" Danny smiled warmly.

"Just yours." Linda said. 

Danny nodded is head and set one of his t-shirts out for her. When he waLked into the bathroom again Linda looked ready to fall asleep. Danny picked up the washcloth gently washing his wife. 

"Tip your head back." He said softly as he washed her hair.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Linda asked softly as Danny pulled the plug letting the water out.

Danny smiled, "Because an idiot in tinfoil fell in love with you and you mistook him for your knight in shining armor." 

"Still my favorite hero." Linda sat on the lid of the toilet letting Danny take care of her.

Once dried off Danny led her to their bed where Linda practically melted into the clean sheets. Danny climbed into bed beside her pulling her into s arms.

"Feel better?"He asked.

"A little." Linda nodded her head, "Thank you." she hugged him close.

He rubbed her back in small circles, "Hey." Danny said softly, "It's almost midnight." He out a finger under Linda's chin to turn her head to him, "Happy New Year Baby." 

"Happy New Year." Linda whispered. Danny pecked her lips sweetly, "If you get sick because you kiss me I claim no responsibility." 

"Sick or no sick. We have a tradition." Danny kissed her gently again as the clock ticked midnight, "I love you"

"I love you more." Linda replied, with a small smile.

"I love you the most." Danny pressed his lips to her forehead. Linda eventually fell asleep for a few hours while Danny held her close, rubbed her back, kissed her head, and made her feel better by just being there for her. She didn't know what she'd ever done to be so lucky to have him in her life. She knew she never wanted a day to come when he wasn't in her life. 


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later Danny and Linda had taken Sam, Faith, and Grace out to dinner as a surprise for them being so well behaved all week long. On the way home Danny stopped to fill Linda's car with gas so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning.

"You know what. While you pump I'm going to grab a gallon of milk." Linda said while Danny started pumping.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay. You know what else we need? The kids are out of juice boxes for school and those little packages of cookies they get for a snack."

"I just bought a box of those. You sure?" Linda asked. She swore she bought the big box only a few days ago. It should have lasted all three kids almost two weeks.

"Yeah. I took the last one to work today." Danny grinned.

"You're eating the kid's snack packs?" Linda smirked.

"You don't buy me any." He defended himself.

"What would your detectives say if they knew their Sergeant stole his kid's snack packs?" Linda teased.

"They'd be jealous because they are really good cookies." Danny pinched his wife's butt playfully.

"I will get cookies for everyone." Linda sighed with a smile. She looked both ways before crossing the parking lot to run into the little store.

Danny kept his eyes on his wife while he filled her car up. He replaced the pump handle and capped the gas tank. That's when he spotted two teen boys walking into the building. They had dark hoodies up over their heads. Danny turned his back to his car to watch the boys in the store. He saw Linda standing at the counter behind someone else with milk and sure enough, cookies for him and the kids, "C'mon baby." Danny whispered under his breath. He knew those teens were up to no good. He wanted his wife out of the store but couldn't leave the kids in the car alone with no one to watch them.

Danny reached for his cell phone to call Linda and tell her to just leave the store. If he was thirty seconds faster she'd have been able to leave. One of the teens jumped over the counter pushing the sales associate to the ground. Danny watched as Linda searched the parking lot for him, "Damn it." Danny sighed. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. He spotted a woman pumping gas on the other side of the pump. Danny flashed his shield, "I'm a cop. My name is Sergeant Danny Reagan. The store is being robbed. Call nine-one-one. Tell them Sergeant Reagan is here off duty." 

"Yeah. Sure. But should you go in there?" She asked.

"It's my job. My kids are asleep in the car. Can you keep an eye on them till help arrives?" Danny asked pulling his gun from its holster.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got them." The woman nodded her head.

Danny nodded his head, "Call nine-one-one. I'm Sergeant Reagan." He repeated before walking towards the store.

Inside Linda watched as the boys slammed open the cash register taking all the money with it, "Where's the rest of it!?" The taller boy yelled.

"That's it! There is no more!" The associate shook his head.

"The safe! Where is it!?" The tall boy swung the baseball bat at the associate.

"I don't have access to it! I just work here a night or two a week!" The associate recoiled in pain.

"Then GET access to it!" The boy hit the associate wth the bat.

"Leave him alone!" Linda yelled at the kid, "He doesn't have anything."

"You want to play with me, lady?!" The tall boy jumped over the counter and walked towards Linda, "That's a nice necklace. My girl would like a pretty gift." The boy grabbed at the shield necklace Linda wore every day since Danny had given it to her.

"Get away from me!" Linda yelled jerking away before the kid could rip her necklace off.

The boy swung the bat nearly missing Linda's head, "Everyone! This bitch just got you all robbed too! Empty your bags, wallets, take off your jewelry, everything! I want it all!" The other boy continued to raid the cigarettes from behind the counter stuffing his backpack with cartons of cigarettes. The tall boy walked closer to Linda, "Take it off or I'll take it off for you." He threatened.

"I said get away from me!" Linda yelled at him. 

The boy reached behind his back when Danny burst through the door, "POLICE! HANDS UP!" The boy spun around swinging the bat around Linda's neck holding her in front of him. One hand still behind his back.

"I've got a gun! I'll shoot everyone in here before you have the balls to shoot me with her in the way!" He spat out.

"Let her go! Drop your weapons!" Danny instructed. The younger boy hid behind the counter with his bag stuffed full of cigarettes and cash hoping the cop that walked into the shop hadn't seen him. The patrons of the store hit the ground not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"You drop your weapon!" The boy holding Linda yelled.

"You don't want to make this worse than it is! Let her go! I will shoot you!" Danny said.

"Not while I have a hostage!" The kid said cockly.

"Just let her go! Drop your weapons!" Danny yelled.

"No way pig!" The kid moved the hand behind his back up slightly reaching for his gun.

"Show me your hands!" Danny yelled. He flashed back to shooting Becca. He wasn't sure if the kid had a gun or not but he was holding Linda hostage. He hadn't seen a gun but that didn't mean he didn't have one. 

"You want to see my hands!?" The boy taunted. Danny saw a flash of black and pulled the trigger. The boy and Linda both fell backward.

"You shot him!" The other kid jumped up from the counter, "You jerk!"

"Stay there!" Danny heard sirens behind him. He said a quick silent prayer of thanks to the responding officers. Danny rushed to his wife, "You okay?!"

Linda nodded her head, "I'm fine." She nodded her head, putting a hand on the back of it where she'd hit it on the ground.

"You shot me! I can't believe you shot me!" The boy on the ground yelled, "Am I gonna die?!" 

Danny helped Linda up pushing her behind him, "You're going to be fine."

"POLICE!" Officers yelled from behind Danny.

Danny held his shield up, "Sergeant Reagan. I've got it under control. One perp down, call a bus. The second perp is there." Danny pointed to the kid near the counter.

"He shot me! I didn't even have a gun!" The kid on the ground yelled.

"Then what were you reaching for?!" Danny's mouth dropped open.

"Nothing! I was just trying to fake you out!" I didn't think you'd actually shoot me!" The kid yelled.

"Danny." Linda put her hand on his shoulder.

"This can't be happening." Danny sighed.

"Sergeant Reagan." One of his detectives walked over to him, "IA wants a word with you, Sir."

"Tell them I'll be right there." Danny said. Danny looked at his wife, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Just a bump on the head." Linda smiled, "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Car. I'll be right back. Get that bump checked out. Please?" Danny begged her, knowing how stubborn she could be.

Linda nodded her head, "I'm fine. Go. I'll wait in the car." Linda kissed his cheek before sending him off to talk to Internal Affairs. Linda watched as both boys were arrested and the one Danny shot was taken away in an ambulance. Linda gave her statement to the police while Danny talked to as did the woman he asked to watch the kids and call nine-one-one.

Danny walked over to Linda, "It going to be a while. I have to go talk to these guys. You head home with the kids. I'll get a ride home when I'm done."

"Everything okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. It will be fine." Danny kissed her lips, "Drive safe." He held her tightly not wanting to let go.

"You be safe too." Linda sighed. She watched as Danny sat in the back of a police car to be taken to the precinct where he'd be questioned about every detail of the night. She prayed it would go smoothly.

* * *

 

When Linda got home she wasn't surprised to see Frank waiting for her. He helped unload kids from the car and get them into bed. Hours later Linda had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Danny to come home. She woke up startled when Danny shook her gently.

"Hey, you." Linda yawned, "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is perfect." Danny smiled.

"You sure?" Linda left the unspoken question in the air. She wanted to ask if he was okay shooting an unarmed kid. After what happened with Becca and how much it messed with him. She wasn't sure how he truly felt at the moment.

"I'm okay. The meeting with IA went as fine as it can go. They said it was a good shot so I'm cleared. He was holding you hostage and grabbing for a weapon. Or at least that's what he wanted me to think. And he had a baseball bat to your neck holding you in front of him. I told him I was a cop. Told him to show hs hands and drop his weapons. He refused. I told him I'd shoot and he still reached behind him. I did everything by the book." Danny said.

"No guilt?" Linda asked.

Danny shook his head, "No guilt. I promise. Come to bed with me." He held his hand out.

Linda took Danny's hand squeezing it tight, "Okay. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Danny sighed, "I love you more." He grinned.

"I love you the most. My amazing, wonderful, protective, loving husband." Linda kissed Danny sweetly.

"You're wonderful." Danny tucked a stray hair behind Linda's ear. Danny led Linda to their room, "You were so brave tonight." Danny kissed the back of Linda's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist walking them toward the bed.

"Me? You were the one that kept everyone alive and safe in there." Linda sighed in content.

"That's the job. Your job doesn't involve guns. Unless they are Sam's toys." Danny grinned.

"Your job usually doesn't involve me in danger." Linda felt her husband slid her shirt over her head.

"I love you." He whispered as he traced the tattoo on her back. Danny casually stripped the two of them making love to his wife slowly and sweetly until they both fell asleep tangled up together. Danny's last thought before closing his eyes was how no matter what, with Linda beside him anything was possible. That their love would overcome anything they could possibly imagine and more. Danny pulled his wife close in his sleep knowing that even during his hardest times she'd never give up on him. He might not be the invincible hero he thought he was but he'd always be a hero in her eyes. And that's all that mattered to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. I already have the next one started so once the kids are asleep I'll post the next story(give me an hour or two they are both cranky kids tonight). :) Hope you liked this one!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments and kudos and everything!!!!! You guys are the best reviewers any writer could ask for! Lots of love to you all!!!!


End file.
